Fairy Tail: The Anti-Magic Swordsman
by Anti-Mage 29
Summary: In this version of everyone's favorite manga, we have an addition to the cast. Asta is a unique one among the other mages, having the ability to completely erase magical energy, from attacks and objects. Watch as he, along with Team Natsu, fight for what they believe in. Rating may change in the future. Natsu/harem. Asta/harem
1. Chapter 1: The Fairy Tail

**AN: Hello fellow readers and writers. I am a new patron of this site, although I have started reading fanfic years before, but this is my first official story. Just to warn you, while this is a Fairy Tail/Black Clover fanfiction, the characters of Black clover will be OOC, mostly in backstory, some in personality, none more so than everyone's favorite shortie, no, not Makarov, whose origin and control of his powers are different from the original, as well as having a new ability, that seems to fit in with this world. You won't see a lot of the characters until later in this story for reasons you will understand till then, and some you'll see now. Overall I hope you enjoy my first story. Please leave a review. Nothing negative, unless constructive. And now everyone's least favorite part, the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the owner of Fairy Tail, Black Clover belongs to Yūki Tabata, and by god are we grateful for their masterpieces**.

* * *

In a large town located on the coast, a train rolled into the station, smoke billowing out the engine. This port town was called Hargeon, located on the coast of Fiore, in the continent Ishgar.

As passengers filed on and off the train, four people remained stationary, as three of them were looking at the other, who was lying on the ground of the train car.

"Excuse me, sir."

"Natsu, we made it to Hargeon!" A blue cat exclaimed. This cat was wearing a green bag draped down his back, tied around his neck. A strange thing about this cat, besides that it can talk, was that it was also walking on its hind legs. The blue cat's name was Happy.

"C'mon, get up already!" Happy said, poking His friend on the shoulder.

"Is he alright?" An attendant asked, observing the situation mentioned, standing next to another person.

"It's fine, this always happens when he travels." Happy said, turning to answer the attendant.

"Never. I'm never riding a stupid train again." Natsu grunted, feeling very sick, before puffing out his cheeks, trying not to vomit.

Natsu was of average height, possessing onyx eyes, spiky pink hair, and, if one looked closely, they would see that he had sharp canines. He wore a red coat, a black, gold trimmed cloth around his waist, white knee length trousers, black open toed sandals, and a white scale patterned scarf. Natsu was also wearing a green backpack with a blanket rolled up at the top of it.

"Geez, Natsu. You still get motion sickness after all this time? It's both pathetic and hystererical." Said one of the others, observing the hilarious scene, chuckling at his friends predicament.

"I agree. That is one weakness that is highly amusing." Said another, agreeing with the former.

The first one's name was Asta. He was a of slightly short stature, shorter than Natsu by a couple inches, having dark green eyes, ash-blonde hair, with a strand sticking up and bangs. He wearing a white shirt, blue waistcoat, of which the sleeves went down to his elbows, a black jacket, blue pants that extend down to his knees, and shoes that are white around the toes, and blue around the rest, which extend to above his ankles. He also where's a black headband with a red four point star, the horizontal line longer than the vertical one, slightly towards the left side of his head, bangs going over it. On his waist there is a pouch, which contains a book of some kind. He's also wearing a black backpack similar to Natsu's.

The second person is another talking, walking cat. This cat was wearing white shorts, a blue shirt with a small red robe going down to just pass his chest, tied by a blue pendant, and glasses. He was also carrying a book, reading it as he conversed with the others. This cats name is Samuel.

"If our information is correct, then we should find that salamander somewhere in this town, " Happy said, standing at the entrance to the train car with Asta, while Natsu leaned out the window. "Let's go."

"Just gimme a second, would ya?"

After walking off the train, Asta, Samuel, and Happy hear the engine whistle, and turn back to see the train leaving while Natsu is still hanging out the window, looking frantic and scared.

"NOOO! HEEEELLLP!" Natsu wails in despair as the train takes off down the tracks.

"Uh oh, there he goes." Happy said plainly, looking at the train as it leaves.

"Why does he have to make everything so _damn_ difficult?" Asta asks rhetorically.

"Wonder how he'll get back?" Samuel ask, honestly curious.

* * *

"What?"

Inside a local shop in Hargeon, we find a young woman. She has brown eyes blonde hair tied into a side ponytail, tied by a blue ribbon. She is wearing a white sleeveless shirt with blue assents, a blue skirt, and black heeled boots that reach to below her knees. Attached to her belt were a whip and a ring of gold and silver keys. This woman's name was Lucy Heartfilia.

"You mean that this is the only magic shop in the whole town?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so, the people around are more fishing folk than magic folk." The shop owner said, causing Lucy to sigh.

"I reckon that most people in town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop for the wizards who pass by." The owner said.

"Man, I came all the way here for nothing." Lucy said in disappointment.

The owner then tries to lift here spirits by offering some of the items he has. He shows her a colors magic, which allows you to change the color of your clothes.

"I already have one of those. What I'm really looking for are some powerful gate keys." Lucy declines, telling the shopkeeper what she's looking for.

Lucy then gets excited as she sees a silver one for sale.

"The little doggy!" She said in excitement.

At first the shopkeeper states that it isn't really that powerful but that does nothing to deter Lucy from wanting it.

"So how much? She asks in anticipation.

"Twenty thousand Jewel." The owner said to her disbelief.

Lucy then tries using her sex appeal to lower the price, but to her shock and anger, the shopkeeper only lowers it by a thousand Jewel.

She is now walking down the street, angrily talking about what happens after buying the key, when she hears a commotion going on in the square.

She wonders what's going on until she hears two girls rush by talking about someone called "Salamander".

"Isn't Salamander the wizard who uses unique fire magic that no one else can get anywhere?!" She exclaims in delight, wondering what he's doing here.

* * *

We now see Natsu, Happy, Asta, and Samuel walking through the town with Natsu trudging slowly, still disoriented from riding the train twice, while the others keep with him.

"You really need to get over your motion sickness, Natsu." Asta said, feeling a small amount of pity for the pinkette, Samuel sitting on his shoulder, reading his book.

"Man I'm so hungry I could eat my own hand." Nastu says.

"Too bad that we don't have any money." Happy says walking by them.

Natsu then asks Happy if the salamander they're looking for is someone named Igneel, to which Happy states that it has to be since he's the only salamander they can think of, while Asta looks somewhat skeptical to the notion.

"I don't know guys, Doesn't it seem weird that a salamander would be in the middle of a town like this? Not to mention tha-." Asta tries to reason but is swiftly cut off by Natsu.

"Of course it's Igneel, what else could it be?" Natsu asks, matter-of-factly.

"I have an idea." Asta mutters, annoyed at his friends idiocy.

"Does he ever think ahead at all?" Samuel asks his friend.

"Not one bit." Asta says with a deadpan expression.

They then see a large crowd cheering infront of them, shouting out 'Salamander', and other praises.

Natsu and Happy look to eachother in excitement of what they hear and start to run forward, with Asta and Samuel close behind them.

"Well I'll be, speak of the devil, we're in luck today, huh guys?" Natsu said, with Happy answering swiftly.

"Aye." Cheerfully said the small blue cat.

At the center of the gathering, he so called salamander turns out to be a man with blue hair swept to the left, slightly spiked at the front. He's wearing a white shirt with burgundy assents, maroon striped pants, a purple coat with a high collar, and wheel like design, the spokes of the wheel resembling lightning bolts, and the outer endings of them resembling spades. The "Salamander" was also wearing a bracelet wearing a gold, four-ringed bracelet, and two rings, one on his right index and another on his middle finger. He also has a mark on his forehead, just above his eyebrows, resembling a stylized pair of tongs.

Salamander is shown waving flourishly to the crowd of girls, causing them to cheer in adoration, with hearts in their eyes. In the middle of the crowd, Lucy is seen staring at Salamander with her youth hanging open, eyes wide, and a blush on her face.

 _'Why is my heart beating so fast? What's gotten into me all of a sudden?'_ Lucy questions as she notices her heart rate quicken.

As Salamander flirts with the other girls, he takes a glance over to Lucy, causing her to internally squeal in delight, confused as to why she's acting the way she is.

 _'Is it cause he's a famous wizard? Is that why my hearts about leap out of my chest?'_ Lucy asks herself before she gets hearts in her eyes like the other girls.

As Lucy hops forward on one leg towards Salamander with a love struck face, thinking she's in love, Natsu comes through shouting for Igneel, and as he breaks through, Lucy looks towards him, as the hearts in her eyes shatter, and she gasps as if she realizes something.

Natsu however slouches in confusion with Happy next to him, wondering who Salamander is, while Asta hangs back outside the crowd with Samuel, who puts down his book, getting ready for the show, smirking all the while.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asks, causing Salamander to be gasping in shock, as someone does not know him.

"I'm Salamander. Surely you've heard of me from somewhere?" The man asks, but then shouts in exclamation as Natsu walks away, without a care in the world.

Unfortunately for him, that causes the girls in the crowd to become enraged, and some of them move to attack him down to the ground, while Asta and Happy just watch, with Asta laughing at his friend's predicament.

"What is up with you girls?" Natsu grunted in pain as the girls thrashed him.

"Now now, that's enough with that, lovelies, let him go. I'm sure he didn't have any bad intentions with his actions." Salamander says, causing the girls to cheer adoringly at him, while Lucy scowls at him for an unknown reason, while Asta gives a similar look, While Samuel thinks he's sent him somewhere before.

Salamander then gives Natsu his autograph, but he refuses to take it, causing the crowd of women to become angry with him.

After the girls are done throttling Natsu, he is seen face down, near a building, in a pile of junk, with steam coming from his head, while Happy looks back at the crowd, while Asta laughs at Natsu.

"Guess it wasn't him after all." Happy said.

"Definitely not him." Natsu groans in pain.

"I told you guys!" Asta laughs out, smug that he was proven right.

"Once again common sense triumphs over idiocy." Samuel chuckles out.

Salamander then states that he must leave, causing the girls to exclaim in disbelief.

"Time for the red carpet." Salamander then casts a spell that causes him to levitate on a swirl of magenta fire. He then states that he's having a party on his private yacht, and invites all the girls in the crowd, as he flies into the sky.

Natsu, Happy and Asta look after him, confused as to who that is.

"Who the heck was that?" Natsu asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Asta says nonchalantly, after helping Natsu sit up.

"I don't know, but he was a major creep." A voice says causing the four to turn towards where it came from .

"Thanks for the help back there." Lucy states, causing confusion between the other four.

* * *

Later at a restaurant, The four are seen at a booth, chowing down on some food. Natsu stuffing his face with bowls of ramen and other foods as quick as he can, Samuel and Happy chewing on some raw fish, and Asta enjoying some katsudon, with him eating at a normal pace.

"My name is Lucy, nice to meet you." Lucy introduces herself to the four of them.

"Aye." Happy responded.

"Natsu, Happy, Samuel and Asta, is that right?" She asks, sweatdropping about how much food Natsu is stuffing down his throat.

"Mhmm, your so nice.." Natsu said with his mouth full.

"You know, we're not in a hurry, and food is flying everywhere." Lucy Said with her hands up trying to placate, while bits of scraps fly towards her.

'There goes the money I saved at that old guys shop.' Lucy thought morbidly.

Lucy then goes on to explain that that salamander guy was using a charm spell to hypnotize those girls into thinking that they were in love with him, explaining how they work, and how they've been banned for years.

"That guy must've gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it. What a creep." Lucy said annoyed, but then becomes cheerful.

"I really should thank you for breaking me free from his spell." She says.

"No problem." "Sure." Natsu and Asta say, Natsu still chewing while Asta swallowed first.

Lucy then goes on to say that she's a wizard as well, and then goes on to explain that a guild is a place for wizards to find work and converse, and how you aren't considered a true wizard until you join one. She than start becoming ecstatic as she starts talking about how she wants to join the most popular guild of them all.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess all this wizard nonsense is all gibberish to you guys, huh? But I'm telling you, I will join the greatest guild of them all and get a ton of jobs." Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu asks.

"You talk a lot." Happy deadpans.

"You're really excited by all that, huh?" Asta asks, smirking at her excited face.

"Quite adorable, really." Samuel adds.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you four were looking for someone right?" Lucy asks in realization.

"We're trying to find Igneel." Happy answered.

"We heard that a salamander was heading around here, but it turned out to be some guy." Natsu said despondently while eating a pizza.

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a salamander at all." Happy said.

"What guy does?" Asta quips to the cat.

"I bet that fake can't even breathe fire like a real dragon." Natsu said finishing his pizza.

"Wait, I'm confused. Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Lucy asks with a sweat drop.

"Not exactly." Asta said lightly.

"You see, Igneel doesn't look like a dragon, he is one." Natsu corrects her.

"Huh?!" Lucy asks with an image of a dragon behind her, breathing fire.

"Aye, Igneel is a real life fire dragon." Happy adds, much to Lucy's shock.

"Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town?!" Lucy yells at them, finally regaining her bearings.

Natsu and Happy attempt to give a reason but have nothing to say to that after thinking it through thoroughly, and freeze with there mouths open wide in an attempt to refute her.

"It's totally ridiculous." Lucy says as she places the money for the food they ate on the table for the check.

"That's what I've been saying, but these idiots wouldn't listen." Asta says in agreement.

"These two are impossible." Samuel adds, agreeing about their friends idiocy.

Lucy then makes here way towards the door of the restaurant, but a shocked gasp from the waitress causes her to turn around to see Natsu and Happy bowing on the floor, thanking her in appreciation, while Asta is facepalming at the scene.

"Cut it out, your embarrassing me!" She screams.

"Us as well." Asta says, his and Samuel's heads lowered.

"I feel bad, cause we weren't even trying to help." Natsu said with Happy agreeing, saying that they owed her something.

"Oh, I know." Natsu says, having an idea, Only to pull out the autograph he got from the fake.

"Here this is for you." Natsu offers the autograph to her, while Asta and Samuel both have a "really" look.

"NO WAY!" Lucy denies.

* * *

Later at Hargeon's park, Lucy is reading the kingdoms most famous magazine, Sorcerer's Weekly, the greatest wizarding magazine, reading about Fairy Tail's latest exploits, and looking a Mirajane, a famous model from the magazine.

"I wonder what it takes to be a member, maybe an interview?" Lucy asks out loud.

Lucy then starts giggling, thinking about being a member Fairy Tail, but she then hears a voice from somewhere.

"Is that right, you want to join Fairy Tail?" The voice asks.

Lucy hears rustling coming from the bushes, and out comes the Salamander from earlier, to her confusion and shock.

"I've been looking for you all over. I wanted to personally invite you to the party happening on my boat tonight." He says.

"Your charm spell won't affect me, it's weakness is awareness, it won't work on me." Lucy calls him out. Salamander then changes tactics, using her desire to join the fairy tail guild against her.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you're that 'Salamander'?!" She exclaims in shock.

"That's correct. And if you want, I could probably put in a good word for you." He says in a flirty manner.

Lucy then gets hearts in her eyes as she starts to swoon over "Salamander."

"So you think you can get me into Fairy Tail." She asks.

"Of course. just don't say anything about the charm spell." Salamander says.

"I won't say a thing." Lucy said in an instant.

"Great, The I'll see you then." He said.

Salamander then takes his leave the same way he did at the town square. As he disappeared from her sight, she realized that she had been duped.

"He got me. But, HOORAY." She exclaimed in joy. "He's gonna get me into the Fairy Tail."

"Now I just have to be nice to that sleezbag until then." She giggled.

* * *

Late at night, the moon is high in the sky, shining down on the port town, light up for those who are still out and about.

Natsu, Asta, Happy and Samuel were over at a lookout balcony where the whole city is visible to them.

"Man that was a good meal, huh guys?" Natsu asks, leaning backwards against the railing.

"I still can't believe you thought a dragon would be in the middle of a highly populated area." Asta deadpans as he learns on the railing, staring out towards the night sky, with Samuel sitting next to him, back to reading his book.

"Hey, c'mon. Cut me some slack here." Natsu is annoyed.

"I thought you knew that Salamander was your epithet, for crying out loud." Asta berates Natsu. "That's quite the thing someone wouldn't easily forget." Samuel adds, putting his two cents into the argument.

"I'm sorry, okay? But you know I never cared about that stuff" Natsu retorts, biut then gets a solem look on his face.

"I wonder if everyone's doing ok?" He then asks.

"I hope so." Asta replies. "I wonder how everyone will react to my new skills."

"I bet they're gonna flip out." Natsu said with a smile, just as Happy spots something out on the ocean.

"Hey isn't that the fake Salamanders boat he said he was having a party on?" Happy asks, and as Natsu looks over towards the ship, he suddenly feels incredibly sick.

"Oh man, I'm gonna hurl." He groans out, causing Asta to give a "really" look.

"Relax it's not like we're going onboard." Happy says, batting his paw towards his friend.

Suddenly, they hear a group of girls talking about Salamander's party.

"You never heard of him?" One of them asks their friend. "He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now."

"Yeah, he's a member of Fairy Tail." Another girl said, causing the others to gasp in shock.

"Fairy Tail?" Asta and Natsu question.

They then look over towards the boat, but then Natsu starts to feel sick.

"Oh man." He groans.

"Seriously?" Asta asks in disbelief, unable to understand his friend.

'So he's in Fairy Tail, is he?' Asta and Natsu thought while looking out to the yacht.

* * *

On said "Salamander's" boat, tons of girls are fraternizing together, having pleasant conversation, in very fine dresses, and in the lounge, Salamander was talking to Lucy, who's was wearing a very nice maroon, open back dress.

I'd like to toast to your beauty." He says, snapping his fingers, causing droplets of the wine they poured to float in the air, and moves them towards her.

She tries to remain strong, despite her uneasiness, and leans forward, but then she notices something strange.

She then slaps the droplets away, shocking the man.

"What do you think your doing?" Lucy asks. "You're trying to use sleep magic aren't you?"

"Oh. Very impressive my dear." "Salamander" said.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I want to join Fairy Tail, but I'm not dating you to make that happen."

"Your quite the handful." "Salamander" said, when something unexpected happen.

Suddenly the curtains open up and Lucy sees something horrible. All the women from the party are unconscious, and are being carried by various people, all big, lumbering, and oafish.

"What's going on here ?" Lucy asks, suddenly feeling very scared.

"Welcome aboard, you probably should relax until we reach Bosco. Don't make me angry." He finishes with a sneer.

"You said you would get me into Fairy Tail." Lucy says, her anger starting to rise.

"Salamander" then states that it was all a lie so he could make her one of their slaves, to her Lucy's horror.

"Why you." Lucy seethed in rage as she takes a hold of her keys, but "Salamander" is quick to retaliate.

He created a whip of fire to snap her keys out of her hand, and they fly through the air, only for "Salamander" to catch them.

"Gate keys? So your a Celestial wizard, are you? Only the wizard who's contracted with these keys can use the, So there completely worthless to me. Whoops." He says as he throws them off the boat and into the ocean.

Lucy started to shake and tear up in rage at Salamander's actions, as the traders chuckle at her.

"You use magic," Lucy begins. "To take advantage of others. You're the worst wizard alive!" She shouts with all of her rage.

Suddenly something burst through the ceiling, shocking every one present.

After the dust clears, everyone sees Natsu in a three point landing position.

"Hey, it's you again." Lucy exclaims, gaining a smile.

But as the boat rocks, Natsu's motion sickness kicks in, causing him to kneel over and try to hold his lunch in, much to every ones shock.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Natsu groaned. "You are so lame." Lucy exclaimed.

"Every. Single. Time." Asta exclaimed from above, laughing all the while.

"Hey, what're you doing here, Lucy?" Happy questioned, now having a pair of wings on his back, flying next to Samuel, whose holding onto Asta's back.

"Oh you guys. This jerk tricked me. He said he could get me into Fairy Tail." Lucy said looking towards Happy, the traders being shocked at the scene before them, but then Lucy then notices something.

"Hang on, since when did you and Samuel have wings?" She asked.

"I'll explain later, okay? Just hang on." Happy says, carrying Lucy by wrapping his tail around her midsection and puling her out, with Ssta and Samuel close behind.

"After them, we can't let them report this to the Magic Council." The fake Salamander said to his cronies.

"Wait, what about Natsu?" Lucy asks Happy with worry.

"I can't carry two people." Happy responds back.

Just then, the fake "Salamander" start to attack them.

"Prominence Typhoon!" He shouts out, creating a magic circle that causes a volley of streams of fire to head towards the four in the air, but Happy and Samuel maneuver around the streams, while Lucy screams, and as they evade the streams, they converge into a firework display.

"That was close." Asta says, exhaling in relief.

"Those cats are quicker than they look." "Salamander said, only to hear someone behind him.

"Hey guys." Natsu asks having moved to the doorway, leaning on one knee and one arm on the ground, the other propped against the doorframe.

"What about Natsu and the other girls?" Lucy asks in worry. "He'll be fine, Natsu's tougher than he looks." Asta tries to quell her worries.

"We've got a bigger problem, Lucy." Happy said distressed. "What?" "What could possibly be worse than this." Lucy and Asta asks, only for Happy's wings to disappear."My transformations up." Happy said, only for both of them to start falling, screaming as they plummet.

"Yeah, that's pretty bad." Asta said. "Uh oh." Samuel said, sounding worried for the first time today. "Don't tell me." Asta asks, now looking worried as well, only for Samuel's wings to disappear like Happy.

"Of course." Asta says deadpanning, only to then start falling as well.

As they hit the water, Lucy starts swimming towards a rock, with Happy hitting his head on a rock. Asta and Samuel soon follow, with Asta flailing around, trying to get to the surface. Lucy then sees that caught on the rock was her Gate Keys.

Back on the boat, "Salamander" is looking out towards where the four fell into the ocean. While his henchmen were stomping on Natsu, pounding him into the ground.

"Forget about them. Let's head towards Bosco." The head trader said. Just then Natsu blocks the next stomp on him with his right forearm.

"The Fairy Tail guild." Natsu grunted, pushing against the foot he caught on his forearm, causing "Salamander" to glance back at him. "Your a member?" He asked

Back in the water, Lucy broke through the surface, causing Asta and Samuel to turn towards her, to see her holding a key. "Here we go." She said determined.

Lucy then twirls her key around in the air and stick it in the water. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer!" She chants as she puts it into the water, causing a blue magic circle to appear, with the key in the center. "Aquarius!" She finishes, causing a whirlpool to rise, and when it dissipated, they saw a woman with blue hair, wearing a bikini top, a white skirt, various jewelry, and having a blue-scaled fishtail where her legs should be. The woman was also carrying an urn.

"A fish?!" Happy exclaims in delight, drooling at the mermaid. "Why am I not surprised?" Asta asks rhetorically, unsurprised at Happy's behavior. "Not for you." Lucy was quick to reprimand.

"So awesome." Happy says in amazement. "That looked amazing." "Extraordinary." Asta and Samuel comment as well. "That's the power of a Celestial Wizard. When I use one of my keys, I can summon spirits to help me." Lucy explained.

Lucy then ordered Aquarius to use her power to push the boat towards the shore, only to get a "tch" in response. "You're supposed to help me when I summon you from the spirit world, not to give me attitude." Lucy says, having been ticked off by her spirits attitude. "I wouldn't make her any angrier, Lucy." Happy says, becoming afraid. "I conquer with my fellow feline." "Listen to the cats." Samuel and Asta said, instantly agreeing with Happy, both starting to feel uneasy.

"Let's get something straight, the next time you even think of dropping my key, your dead." Aquarius said, giving Lucy an evil look. "It won't happen again!" Lucy, Happy, Asta, and Samuel said, feeling very afraid for their lives.

Aquarius then started channel power into her urn, and unleashes it in a fury, causing a massive wave to happen, catching the ship in its wake. "What the hell is going on with the sea?!" "Salamander" said. "Hey, dont take me along with it!" Lucy Wells spinning in the crenter of a whirlpool, with Happy, Asta, and Samuel spinning around her. "What the hell did we do?! You just met us!" Asta Wells while being thrown around.

The wave soon crashes into the shore of Hargeon, where the ship is laying on its side, water raining down from the wave hitting the beach. "What's the big idea?! You could've tried not to sweep me up with the ship too." Lucy angrily said to Aquarius, Happy having his head stuck in the sand, and Samuel and Asta being slightly disoriented. "Anyone get the listener plate on that tidal wave?" Asta asks, having swirls in his eyes.

"Hmm, my bad. I didn't mean to get the ship as well." Aquarius started dryly, irking Lucy even more. "Wait, you were trying to hit me?!" She asks in fury. "Don't call me for awhile. I'm going on a vacation with my boyfriend, and he's not." Aquarius states. "You don't have to rub it in." She yells as the spirit disappears.

"I know! If the fish-lady gives you more trouble, then you can have me take care of it." Happy said, pulling himself from the sand. "I don't think that's a good idea." Asta said to Happy, regaining his balance and picking up Samuel. "I don't think I can take anymore stupidity from this cat." Lucy said facepalming.

Back to the overturned boat, people started to gather around wondering what is happening. the slave trader and his men were regaining consciousness. On top of the hull, Nastu stands up staring down on it, his head down, hiding his eyes. Asta, Lucy and the others run towards him, with Lucy calling out his name. As Lucy stops to look up at him, Asta keeps on running, and jumps from the beach up onto the hull with Natsu, where he, along with Natsu, glared down upon the slave traders.

"So you guys claim to be members of the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu asks, with Asta clenching his fists. "What's it to you. Take him down boys." He orders the others.

"Let's get a good look at your face, pal." Asta said, removing his jacket along with Natsu. As there jackets fell, the men start rushing towards them. Lucy yells for them to be careful.

"Don't worry, we forgot to mention, but Natsu and Asta are wizards too." Happy said, gnawing on a fish he found, much to Lucy's shock. "It's quite true." Samuel confirms, smirking like Asta.

As the henchmen come close enough, Asta and Natsu lunch a couple of them away. "Our names are Natsu and Asta, we're fairy tail wizards, and we've never seen you before, Natsu said, to the shock of the others who didn't know, Natsu brandishing his red guild mark on his right shoulder, while a dark red mark is see sewn into his blue coat, on the left side of his chest.

"Those two at Fairy Tail wizards?" Lucy says in amazement and disbelief. "That mark on his arm, and the short one's shirt. These guys are the real deal, Bora." A man with an eyepatch says trembling, pointing at the duo. "Who's the short one?!" Asta yells, feeling self conscious about his height. "Don't call me that, you fool." The now named Bora said frantically.

"I heard of him before, that's Bora the Prominence. Rumor has it he was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild due to bad behavior." Samuel said, him and Happy wearing a scowl and crossing their arms.

"I have no idea what you're doing here, or if you are a good guy and bad guy, or what, but I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild name!" "You are So gonna get a pounding for that, you prick." Natsu and Asta said, stalking forward towards the traders.

"And what are you Gonna do about it? Stop me? Prominence Typhoon." Bora said, firing a whirlwind of magenta fire at the duo. They both see the fire coming but do nothing to dodge, and the spell causes an explosion of flames as it makes its mark. "Natsu!" Lucy yells in alarm, attempting to run towards them, but is quickly stopped by Happy and Samuel, who flew up to block he path.

"Well that's just how it is sometimes. The bigger the talk the weaker the man." He finishes with a chuckle, turning to walk away, then hear something unexpected. "Oh, this's so gross. Are you sure your a fire mage?" Natsu is heard asking. Bora then turns around to see the two's silhouettes visible in the inferno, both moving their arms as if they were yawning.

"Because these are the nastiest flames I have ever tasted." Natsu finishes, flames seeming to rush into his mouth. "I'm with you there, the magic in this spell is almost nothing compared to others I've had." Asta is heard the flames near him still magenta as he is seen eating them as well, turning into blue wisps as they neared his mouth and body, only to then turn black with a dark red and violet glow as they came within an inch of him.

The others could only stare in shock at the sigh before them, mouths agape in shock. Soon the flames were completely sucked down their throats, vanishing with a quick intake of air from the two Fairy Tail mages. "Thanks for the grub, poser." "Though a little salt never hurt anyone." Natsu said while Asta quipped, both donning a tooth filled grin on their faces, causing Bora and his men to freak out.

"What the hell's going on here?! Who are these punk kids?!" One of them asks in fright. "Fire Magic doesn't work on Natsu." Happy explains. "And magic of any variety is unable to harm Asta." Samuel adds, both cats feeling sorry for the kidnappers. "I e never seen anything like that." Lucy said, still trying to comprehend what had just occurred in front of her.

"What the ..." Bora tries to say, and attempts to strike him with his Prominence Whip, only for Asta to retaliate. The book by his side suddenly floats and opens, and a and,e rises from its pages. Asta grabs it and pulls it completely out, summoning a sword in a black, red, and violet glow, and sliced the whip, causing it to disappear from Bora's hand. The sword he summoned was a large two-handed broadsword, longer than him by a head, from the end of the pommel to the tip of the blade. It seemed to be covered in dirt, and also appears to be very heavy, but Asta seemed to have no trouble holding and swinging it around. The sword's name, was Demon-Slayer. "He cut down my magic, just like that?" Bora said, unable to understand how that had happened.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's just raging to get out!" "Let's show them how it's done Natsu!" Natsu and Asta say with determination, as they slowly stalk forward, only for Natsu to slam his fist together, causing a magic circle with a dragon if pattern to appear, and opens his eyes to reveal that the pupil has become slitted,

 _'Here goes.'_ Natsu thought, Natsu getting into a crouching position. "Fire Dragon's Roar." Natsu yells straightening out and cheeks puffing largely, as if holding his breath, only to then place his hands together and hold them in front of his mouth, like a blow dart gun, and to have fire rushing out of his mouth, a magic circle swirling in front of his hands around the stream of flame, causing a cloud of smoke to rise in the air after it hit.

As the dust settles, Lucy, Happy, and Samuel see Bora's men laying defeated and unconscious in the wreckage, while the former levitated on a swirl of fire, having avoided the attack. "Hey Bora, I think I've seen these guys before." One of his cronies said, while watching Natsu through the smoke, his eyes appearing to glow red, while with Asta, an ominous aura starting to pulsate from him, taking the form of a demon with a sinister smile, where if you look at him, you could see a black mark appear on the right side of his face, while his eyes turn red, then he returns to normal in an instant.

"The pink hair and the scaly looking scarf, there's no doubt he's the real one. And the other one, the short guy carrying a big sword, he's gotta be that other one." He said, commenting on Natsu and Asta's appearance, causing Lucy to be agape with amazement.

"Salamander?! And the Anti-Magic Swordsman?!" She questions unable to believe that Natsu was the real Salamander of Fairy Tail, and that Asta was the swordsman who can nullify magic. "We hope you guys are paying attention," Natsu starts, flames swirling around his arms. "This is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!" Asta says, his aura flaring with determination as he takes a stance. "Here we come." The duo charged.

"Red shower!" Bora shouted in complete fright, firing a barrage of fire balls, ally for Natsu to weave through them and Asta to hit som out of the way or back at him narrowly missing the ex-guild mage. A magic circle then appears under Natsu as he jumps straight at Bora, with Asta using his natural athleticism and strength to follow right behind him. Natsu then kicks Bora towards the ground, only for him to be hit by the flat of Asta's sword, causing him to go sailing through the air, landing across town with a crash.

"So Natsu eats fire then attack with it, while Asta absorbs and cancels magic?" Lucy asks, coming out of her stupor, her ha d over her chest, trying to calm her heart rate. "But how do they do it, is it a spell?" She asks out loud. "Natsu has dragon lungs to breath fire, dragon scales to dissolve fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire." Happy answers. "Natsu's type of fire magic allows him to take on all the traits of a dragon, an ancient spell that's rarely used any more." Happy finishes.

"Asta's magic is a little more of a mystery. None of us know the origins of this magic, but we do know that with it, he is able to completely eradicate any spell, no matter the strength in the spell, also being able to channel it through his weapons. Having tremendous strength and keen intuition, being able to predict his opponent's next attack, he was chosen to become the Anti-Mage of Fairy Tail. The true limits of his power are unknown" Samuel educates Lucy on the mysterious power.

"Seriously?" Lucy asks, trying to process all that she was told. "Natsu's Magic was specifically design to deal with dragons." Happy said, adding more for Lucy to be amazed with. While that was happening, Natsu and Asta were still battling with Bora. The slave trader, having been batterd to a point, then made another attack. "Hell Prominence." He shouted, launching a blast of fire across the town, flying with his magic. The blast causes destruction across Hargeon, but misses Asta and Natsu as they smirk at Bora, gettin ready to strike.

"Natsu's Magic is called Dragon Slaying Magic. Igneel taught it to him." "Asta's power is described as Anti-Magic, for its the only way to describe exactly what it is." Happy and Samuel told Lucy. Bora then launches a gigantic fire ball at Natsu and Asta only for them to catch it, then absorb both the fire and the magic from the attack. "Phew, now that was a hefty meal." Natsu said. "Now that was a spell." Asta agrees with Natsu.

"You're not too bad, but We're about to cook you like a smoked fish" Natsu said, with Asta readying his sword. "You're gonna do what!? Bora screams in fear. Natsu then channels his magic again. "Get ready. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He shouts, leaping towards Bora with his hand engulfed in fire, the image of a dragon flying behind him, while Asta is down the street behind him. Natsu then lands the blow to Bora's face causing him to tumble wildly through the street, going through some walls until coming towards Asta, who then hit him with the flat of his blade, causing him to fly toward city hall, hitting the Bell located there.

"Now that was a home run." Asta quipped. "Natsu, you smoke food with smoke, not fire." Happy corrected. " _That's_ what you have to say about that fight?" Samuel said, finding it strange that that was on Happy's mind. Lucy however was focusing on something else. "That was amazing! But they over did it." She said, observing the destruction they caused while fighting. "Aye!" Happy agreed, only to be shushed by Lucy.

The two wizards then approached the others, finally finished with there battle. "Now that was a workout." Asta said, with Samuel nodding to him. "You alright, Lucy?" Natsu asked. Now getting a good look at her he notices that she looks gorgeous in her dress, despite what happened, noticing her figure. As he stares, a blush rises on his face. "Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine." Lucy stutters as she looks away, confused as to why he would care and why he's looking at her like that, a blush of her own forming.

"What's going on here?" Asta teases with a smirk, causing both of the too vehemently say nothing is happening. They then hear the sound of metal footsteps coming closer, and they turned to see an squad of armored men carrying spears and shields, which are branded with the symbol of the Fiore, coming towards where they are now.

"The Army?!" Lucy asks in shock, while Asta and Natsu become become fearful. Natsu then grabs Lucy, pulling her off her feet, to her surprise, as he and Asta try to make themselves scarce, with Happy and Samuel flying after them. "Holy crap, we've gotta get outta here." Natsu screamed. "Don't have to tell me twice!" Asta yelled, agreeing with his friend. "Hold on, wait a minute. Where the hell are you taking me?!" Lucy asks as this all happens.

"Just come on. You said that you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild, didn't ya?" Natsu asks, looking back at her. Lucy looks forward to him as her feet are on the ground running, staring at him in confusion. Natsu then smiles at her. "So let's go." He says merrily. Lucy then gains a smile on her face. "All right!" She cheers, now running along side them from the army, Asta smirking at the development, excited for what the future holds next.

* * *

 **Now, I hope that was to your liking, more on Asta's powers next time, and please don't expect a schedule. I'm about to start college and this took me since Wednesday to complete, and I just finished it Sunday. Please leave a review, and I'll try to post as soon as I can.** **As for the Harems, I have a few members decided, but I'm open to others, but no spamming for the same person over and over, for this will be done in a poll, by PM.**

 **Let me tell you the decided members for the duo.**

 **Natsu: Lucy, Lisanna, Erza (Sorry Jerza fans, not a hater, but this ones pretty popular), Mirajane.**

 **Asta: Ur, Vanessa, Mereoleona, Grey.**

 **Now I ask that you write your own story. Anti-Mage, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions and First Missions

**Hello, I'm back. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and are ready for more.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions for the harems, then please send a PM, and who they should be with, can be from either fandom, no spamming. You only get one vote per girl, if you suggest multiple ones. I'm also presently looking for a beta-reader. So if you're interested leave me a PM.**

 **Current harem standings:**

 **Natsu: Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Mira.**

 **Asta: Ur, Mereoleona, Vanessa, Grey, Noelle, Mimosa, Rebecca.**

 **My reasoning for Ur with Asta will be revealed in Galuna. Now Lets get ready to begin the next step in the never ending adventure.**

 **Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima and Yuki Tabata are the owners of Fairy Tail and Black Clover, respectively.**

* * *

Along a deserted road, Natsu, Asta, Lucy, Happy, and Samuel were walking along it, heading towards the city of Magnolia, where the guild Fairy Tail is located. After allowing Lucy to change her clothes and grab her luggage, they started traveling on foot towards Magnolia. While traveling towards the guild, Asta and Natsu reveal to Lucy something quite startling.

"Two Years?!" She yells in disbelief, finding the fact crazy. "Yep." "Uh huh." Natsu and Asta reply to her shock. "We left to try and get stronger, and to learn more about our magic." Asta explains, His hands behind his head, while Samuel sits on his head, reading his book. "On our way back, we heard a rumor about a salamander heading towards Hargeon, so we thought we check it out, but for different reasons." Natsu said, slightly embarrassed towards the end of his response, while Happy sits on his shoulder, eating another fish. "You seriously thought a dragon was going to be in the middle of a populated town, instead of someone using your name to scam people?" Lucy asks. not understanding Natsu's logic. "Will you guys just let it go?!" Natsu shouts in exasperation. "Nope." Was the instantaneous reply to the Dragon Slayers plea.

"So, how exactly does you Anti-Magic work, Asta?" Lucy asks, very curious about the unknown magic. "Well as the name suggests, it's like the opposite of magic. I'm able to use it to completely erase or absorb the magical energy of any spell, as well as straight from a lacrima, however if the spell is to large, I cant completely destroy it, since it will juts grow back, and it requires me to be conscious of the incoming spell or I'll be hurt by it like anyone else. One ability I've discovered while travelling is that I'm able to mimic other people's magic, so long as I know how it works. I can also see what kind of magic others have if I concentrate, even detecting their presence. Their magic would appear like a thread, having its own unique qualities." Asta then grabs the book he kept at his side to show her. The book itself appeared to be slightly worn, the cover looking like it was covered in dirt, while the pages seem worn, but still in good condition. When Lucy looked closer, she saw what appeared to be a clover with five leaves in the center of the cover. "This book contains information on various spells I've seen or developed myself." He explains.

"Pretty interesting book, I'll give you that." Lucy said, surprised at it's condition. "Well I've had this since before I joined the guild. I've always been interested in the various types and styles of magic." "His aspiration for magical knowledge is one not unlike my own." Samuel adds. "Then you must be some kind of magic genius." Lucy said in amazement. "Not really, I could only do the things you saw for a couple of months now, before that, I only relied on my strength."

"Wow, I guess you're not that different from everyone." Lucy said, only to then asks them something. "So what's it like in Fairy Tail? Do you know any of the other famous members?" "Well for your first question, you'll just have to wait till we get there. and for your second question, We're good friends with Erza" Natsu starts, putting his hand on his chin into a thinking pose. "We also know Mira." Asta adds. "You know Mirajane and Titania?! They're the most beautiful mages in the guild!" "I agree with you on that." Natsu said to Lucy.

After a few more minutes of walking, the five soon see in the distance their destination. "There it is, Magnolia. Hasn't changed a bit, from what I see." Asta declares, staring at the town. "Come on, let's hurry up, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can see everyone!." Natsu yells in excitement. "Aye!" Happy agrees with his friend. The group then start heading towards the town, excited at what was to come.

* * *

"Here it is, the Fairy Tail guildhall!" Natsu and Happy declare, smiling all the while. the Guid hall itself was an imposing building consisting of three floors and was reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs consisted of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

Lucy was smiling wide at finally being at the most popular guild in all of Fiore, while Asta was smirking at finally being back after a long time. Asta and Nastu then walked towards the door. "Wanna make an entrance?" A smirking Asta asks Natsu, only to get a similar smirk in return. Natsu then lifted his leg up, and kicked the guilds massive doors in, alerting those inside of their presence. At first no one said anything, on,y for the silence to get broken. "What's up everyone? Been a long time." "Aye!" Natsu and Happy declare, with Asta giving a friendly wave.

"Natsu! Asta!" Mirajane declares, running so fast almost no one sees her move, only to then stop infront of them, giving both of them a harsh slap to the face, Nero following swiftly with a forceful pecking to Asta's forehead. "Where the hell have you been! Two years, we've been waiting for you, not hearing if you're alive, only to receive a letter out of nowhere! Are you trying to give us heart attacks?!" Mira finishes her rant nearly having tears fall from her eyes, only to have Natsu pull her into a hug. "It's good to see you to Mira." He says, trying to comfort her.

When Mirajane calms down, he lets her go and turns to the others, seeing them remain silent. "What, do our cats have your tongues?" Asta quips towards the other members, having gotten Nero to stop pecking him, which gives them the insentive to start talking again. "It's good to have you two back." "You see anything interesting out there?" "Did you get any stronger?" Were some of the responses they were met with. "Wow, I cant believe I'm actually at Fairy Tail." Lucy said, feeling giddy. One person in particular was trying to the two themselves.

"So Natsu's finally back, huh?" Says a man of average height, having black spiked hair, dark blue eyes, and strangely, only whereing his underwear. This man is Gray Fullbuster. "Time we settle our score, flame-brain!" He shouts walking towards Natsu. "Bring it on, stripper." Natsu meets Gray's challenge with a smirk. "What'd you call me?!" Gray yells, annoyed at Natsu's insult. "Gray, your clothes." Over by the bar, a brunette woman, wearing only a blue bikini top and brown capri pants, staring at the fighting going on, a glass of wine in her hand. This woman is Cana Alberona. "What?! Aw man!" Gray shouts, finally noticing his state of dress. Natsu takes full advantage of Gray's stupor, and delivers a hard punch to his face, causing him to fly into another groups table. "You see why I don't date the men around here? They have no class." Cana then lifted up an entire barrel of beer, drinking directly from it, much to Lucy's shock.

"What the hell?!" Lucy shouts, not expecting that to happen, having not expected that to happen. "Aw, you're kidding me, you're already picking fights with Gray, Natsu?" Asta says, a smirk still on his face. Soon the whole guild is caught in the fight, almost no one staying away from it. "Natsu, that was a lucky shot, and you know it!" Gray shouts after having gotten back up, only to see Natsu twirling his boxers on his hand. Gray looks desperately around for some clothes, only to then spot Lucy.

"Excuse me miss, could I please borrow your underwear?" Bray asks in a normal tone, having walked in front of Lucy. "As if!" Lucy yells, swatting him away from her. "That's typical Natsu. The minute he gets back, he's always picking a fight." Mirajane said with a smile. "Yep." Asta agrees, he, Happy and Samuel sting behind. Just then, a tall man with short white hair, a scar on his right eye, wearing black pants, wooden sandals,and a black coat, on the back of which you'll find the kanji for number one on the back of, stands up at the fight. This man is Elfman Strauss, Mira's younger brother. "Natsu, if your a real man then the first thing you do is start a fight." Elfman says, only to be punch out by Natsu and Gray, who had gotten back his underwear.

"He got knocked out by a single punch?" Lucy asks, unnerved by the atmosphere of the guild. "It's so noisy around here, huh?" Lucy then hears giggling behind her. Turning her head, she is met with the sight of a man with orange spiky hair, wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes. By his sides were two love struck girls. This man is Loke, Fairy Tail's resident playboy. Lucy recognizes him from Sorcerer Weekly as the most wanted for their boyfriend.

Suddenly an object hits Loke in the center of his head, causing him to join the fight, with the girls wishing him luck. "That puts him off my list. Isn't there one sane person around here." Lucy comments, only to hear a voice. "Hello, are you new?" Lucy turns around, only to be met with Mirajane, who's holding Samuel, with Asta standing next to her, Nero perched on his head. _"Holy crap, it's Mirajane! Right in front of me!"_ Lucy internally screams like a fan girl. "Mira this is Lucy. She's interested in becoming a member." Asta answers the model, having not left her side the whole time. "Is that so?" Mira asks. "Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Lucy asks, pointing towards the brawl going on. "I wouldn't worry about it, this always happens around here. Besides-." Mirajane attempts only to get cut off as Asta moves her away from a bottle attempting to hit her head. "Hey, who threw that?!" Asta shouted, getting ready to join the fight, Nero flying of his head to Mira's, a black and red glow surrounding his hands. "It's more fun this way don't you think?" Mira finishes. Lucy the looks towards the bird, then back at Mira, giving her a questioning look. "What's with the bird?" She asks. "This is Nero, Asta's pet Anti-bird." Mira answers, while Nero lifts his wing in greeting.

As the fight rages on, almost everyone starts creating there magic circles. Cana draws a card, Gray gets into a stance, with a freezing wind forming from his hands, Elfman raises his arm, causing it to emit steam, transforming into the arm of a golem, Loke grasps his ring, Natsu gathers fire into his hands, and a glow appeared on Asta's hands. "Do they always fight like this?" Lucy frightfully asks the Happy and Samuel, while using Happy as a shield. "Uh huh." "It's almost traditional." Were the responses she was met with. "You don't say." She cowers.

Then out of nowhere, a gigantic shadowy foot slams down, a giant looming over everyone. "Will you all stop fighting like children!" Shouts the giant. "He's enormous!" Freaks Lucy. Suddenly almost every one stops moving entirely, everyone becoming silent. "Sorry, I didn't know you were still here, Master." Mirajane said, not feeling anything wrong with the giant, which turns to look at her.

"Hold it, did you say Master?!" Lucy asks in utter disbelief. Natsu then laughs being the only one not deterred by the giant's order. "Talk about a bunch of wimps." He said next to Asta, who moves away sensing what's about to happen. "Looks like this round goes to- _ugh._ " Natsu was then stepped on by the giant, effectively shutting him up. The giant then notices Lucy, much to her fright. "Looks like we have a new member." The giant said, to which Lucy flinched. "Yes sir!"

The giant the. Started to shrink down, causing Lucy to be dumbstruck, as the gia is revealed to be Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail, holding a rolled stack of papers. "Nice to meet you." The old man said pleasantly. "He's tiny! This guy's really the master?!" Lucy asks in disbelief. "Of course. Let me introduce you to Fairy Tail's guildmaster Makarov."

The master then leaps to the second floor, hitting his head on the railing. "Alright you brats, listen up. I've got a ton of complaints from the Magic Council, the largest amount yet. The master said, beginning to list the complaints.

"Gray, after taking down that smuggling ring, you ended up running naked across town, only to then steal someone's underwear while it was drying." "What was I supposed to do, walk around naked?" Gray protests. "Well, if you hadn't stripped in the first place?" Elfman said, only to be next in the complaints. "Elfman, after being hired to be a bodyguard, you attacked the very person you were hired to protect." "He said men were all about education, and well ..." Elfman tried, but Makarov just carried on. "Cana, you drank 15 kegs of alcohol , claiming they were 'expenses,' and charged the council for the bill." "Crap, they figured it out." Cana said not trying to hide it. "Loke, you seduced the granddaughter of senior council member, Rage, and had the invoice of a certain talent agency sent to us." Loke could only look away.

"And Natsu and Asta, while you were gone, you brought down the Devon family, but destroyed seven homes in the process, brought down Tuly Village's historic clock tower, completely destroyed Freesia's church, damaged a section of the Lupinus, castle, cause the Nazuna Ravine observation area to be closed due to wanton destruction, and leveled half of Hargeon's port." Makarov states. _"So most of tbe stuff I read about in the magazine was those two?"_ Lucy thinks with her head tilted. "Alzack, Levy, Krov, Warren, Bisca, etc." Makarov lists off. "Every one of you, has got the council to be angry with me." Makarov finishes, trembling. The others can only stare in scilence.

"But," Makarov starts. "Screw the Magic Council for all I care." He said, lighting the papers on fire. "Listen up!" Makarov shouts, growing the papers towards Natsu, who jumps to eat the fire. "Our power goes beyond reason, but is born from reason itself. Magic isn't a miracle. We match the energy within ourselves, with the natural energy around us. From that union, we take what is embodied by it, using our force of will and concentration. Not just that, we pour our very soul into it to create magic." Makarov said, only getting started. "If you keep working about those with authority, your magic will never grow! So don't let those fools in the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in with your heart! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Makarov's speech had everyone raising their hands, cheering all the while. "Now lets get back to celebrating our friends return!" Makarov shouts, causing everybody to joyously shout. "Hey Asta, What was with your hands? was that you're magic?" A guild member asked the shorty. Lucy then takes a look at everyone cheering and smiling, thinking that she made the right choice in coming here, excited for what will happen next.

* * *

A few days have passed since Lucy joined the guild, and it was quite the rush. Right after gaining her guild mark, she went with Natsu and Asta to Mt. Hakobe to find their friend, Macao, who went up there for a job. While there they fought a creature known as a Vulcan, an ape like creature that can possess any unexpected individual. While fighting the ape, Lucy got an idea just how strong Asta is, because when the Vulcan tried to lift Demon-Slayer, the ape found it was to heavy, causing Lucy to ask herself just how much did Asta train his body to lift the sword without any magic. After defeating the Vulcan, which caused it to leave Macao's body, they returned to the guild. Right now Lucy was taking a shower, now having procured an apartment for a decent amount of money. She looked towards her right hand p, which now held her new guild mark, pink in color, as she thought back to a story she was told just before she left for the mountains.

* * *

 _"What?! Natsu was really raised by a dragon?!" Lucy asked the white haired beauty, who was_ cleaning _glasses while she was talking to her. It was just after Natsu and Asta left to go find Macao, having seen how upset Romeo was, they both decided to go find him._

 _"That's right. Natsu was raised by the fire dragon Igneel. He raised Natsu since he was young, having taught him how to read, write, and about culture." Mira said, explaining Natsu's history. "One day, Igneel disappeared, and Natsu lives for the day he'll see him again. Along his way to the guild, he met Asta who was in a similar situation, having lost his family a long time ago. They both share a kinship with each other, it's actually quite adorable, isn't it?" Mirajane finishes with a smile. Hearing that makes Lucy think of her own past, having lost her mother as well, she can understand where they were coming from._

 _Having made her decision, Lucy stud up and headed right after the duo, wanting to help them. "Thanks for telling me Mira, we'll be back soon." She said, leaving the guild. "Good luck, Lucy." Mira said, wishing the best for her new friend._

* * *

After hearing that story, she wanted to be there for her friends whenever they needed her, since they helped her when they didn't even know her. As she turns the water off, her thoughts went to a certain pinkette, only to blush and shake her head to remove the thoughts. Wrapping herself in a towel, she heads toward the door, thinking on how she scored a great deal on her place, listing office things she enjoys about it. When she opens it she is greeted with the unexpected sight of Natsu and Happy in her bedroom, sitting at her coffee table, a mess on top of it.

"My room!" Lucy shouts in shock at the mess she sees. She then kicks Natsu and Happy into the wall shouting, "What the hell are you doing here?!" "Mira says you found a place, so we thought we come over and check it out." Natsu said, groaning from the kick to his face. "That doesn't give you permission to come inside! And where's the other two, anyway?!" Lucy asks, noticing a lack of a swordsman and a smart cat. "There back at the guild. They wanted to help out Mira." Natsu answered.

"Don't you know that what your doing is called breaking and entering, which is a serious crime! This is a fine time to show moral deficiencies." Lucy yells. "Hey, that's a little harsh." Natsu deflates at her words. "I'm the victim here!" "Nice place you've got here." Happy said, scratching the walls. "Don't sharpen your claws here!" She tries to stop him. "What's this?" Natsu asks, picking up a stack of papers. "Don't look at them!" Lucy snatches the papers from him, holding them close to her chest. "Now I'm curious. What is it?" Natsu asks her. " one of your business, now go home!" She wells at them.

Later, the group is sitting at Lucy's table. "Oh, I just thought of something fun." Natsu said, breaking into a grin. "You could summon one of your spirits." He suggests, with Happy agreeing. "I can't just summon them whenever I want, there are rules." Lucy declines the notion. "Why?" The two ask, disappointed at her answer. "Summoning my spirits takes a considerable amount of magic." She answers. "Oh! I just remembered, I bought a key back in Hargeon. How about I show you how a Celestial Wizard makes a contract." Lucy asks, receiving an enthusiastic reply from them. "Okay here goes. I am one who creates paths the the spirit world! You must answer and pass through your gate!" She then holds the key out, and a glow appears at it's end in the shape of a keyhole, then glows brighter. "Open, gage of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" In a flash of light, a small, white canine like creature, similar to a snowman, even having a carrot nose. "Pun!" The creature makes a noise. Natsu and Happy can only look at the creature in utter shock.

After a few moments of silence, Natsu speaks. "You'll get it right next time" He says apologetically to Lucy. "I didn't mess it up!" She shouts, then turns towards the spirit. "Oh my gosh! You're so cute!" Lucy squeals in joy, hugging the spirit close to her. Spirits like this one don't take much magic, so they are really popular as pets. Now let's get to making the contract." Natsu and Happy look on as this happens, and as they finish. "It looks kinda boring." Natsu said, with Happy agreeing. "That may be true, but contracts are binding between spirits and Celestial Wizards, and we never go back on our words." Lucy responds having finished making the contract. "Really?" Natsu asks. "Yep! Now to give him a name." "Isn't his name Nikora?" Natsu asks. "That's just for the type of spirit." Lucy then thinks of a name for the spirit. "Come here, Plue!" she shouts, the spirit coming to her, and Natsu raising his eyebrow, asking why that name. "I just think that it sounds real cute." Lucy answers him. Plue then moves around and when he's finished, Natsu's jaw drops. "Plue, I have to agree with everything you said." Natsu exclaims. "You understood him?!" Lucy asks in utter shock.

Natsu then suggests for the three of them to form a team, after remembering how helpful she's been. Lucy agrees with them right away. Natsu then slams a job form on her table, showing her the info. "Two hundred-thousand Jewel?! All for a book in some guys house?!" "Yep! Pretty cool, huh?' The pinkette asks, but Lucy notices another piece of information to the job. "Warning: Duke Everlue is a known pervert and is currently looking for a new blonde maid." Lucy read, then looks towards the other two. "And Lucy's a blond right?" Natsu asks Happy, clearly having planned this. "Aye. She can sneak in and grab the book." Happy said. "You planned this from the start, and I fell for it!" "And a celestial wizard keeps their promises." Natsu said, using her own words against her. "come on, we need to grab Asta and Samuel before we go."

* * *

Later at the guild, Levy McGarden and her team are standing at the request board. "That 200,000 Jewel job is gone." Levy states. "Natsu graded it and went to invite Lucy, and they came by earlier for Asta and Samuel." Mira answered her, to the bluenette's disappointment. "You're probably better off, I just got a call from the sponsor." Makarov said to the team, sitting on the bar. "He wanted to cancel it?" Mira asked. "The opposite. He raised the reward to two million Jewels." Makarov said with a smile, shocking everyone in the guild. "Looks like that job just got interesting." Gray said at his table.

* * *

Natsu and the gang were now traveling by carriage to the sponsors location to get details on the job. "Enjoying the ride, Master?" Lucy asks sarcastically. "I've maid my own hell." Natsu groans. "I'm the only Master here!" Happy outbursts, to which Lucy retorts. "Gonna be a long day." Asta comments. "Indeed" Samuel agrees, reading his book.

" After thinking it over, it's a very simple job." Lucy states. "I thought you were against it a while ago. Mow you're all in" Asta asks. "Of course! Is my first job! I wanna do it right!" Lucy states back to him. "Now all we have to do is infiltrate the old man's mansion." "The lecherous old man's mansion." Natsu groans "Exactly. You know, I'm pretty confident when it comes to my sex appeal." Lucy said. "That's not something a cat can judge." Happy said to her.

"Let's get something straight." Lucy begins, her mood changing. "Half of you aren't contributing partners in this mission, so, will be splitting it 50%, 15%, 15%, 10%, 10%." She finishes, still mad at being tricked. "That sounds fair for us." Asta said, looking towards Samuel." Agreed." Was the cat's reply. "You'll be okay with 10%, Lucy?" Happy asks. "Mine's the 50% share!" She shouts in anger. "Hold on, we do have a contribution. We can rescue you if you get caught." Natsu groans, trying to state his worth. "I won't get caught." Lucy states. "Even the fisherman loses the worm." Natsu said. "Who are you calling a worm." Lucy screams.

Later, the group is walking through Shirotsume Town, having gotten off the carriage. "I'm never riding a carriage again." Nastu said, trying to calm his stomach. "You say that, but then we do it again." Asta retorts back. "Now let's grab something to eat!" Natsu said, Happy offering a hotel to drop off their bags. "I'm not that hungry. Also, can't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asks. "Why don't you eat your own spirits?" Natsu retorts. "I would never do that!" She shouts. "Basically it's the same thing." Asta clarifies, with Samuel explaining that Slayer magic can't eat their own magical attacks.

"I just got an idea. I'll meet you two later." Lucy said, walking away. "Whats with her? It's more fun to eat in a group." Natsu said, with Happy agreeing. Later the four are then seen at a restaurant, having eaten so,e food, and still eating, most of the empty plates being Natsu's. "I wonder if Lucy likes this kind of food." Natsu asks with his mouth full. "She looks like she would enjoy greasy foods." Happy said, only for Asta and Samuel to give him a look. "I highly doubt that she would eat a lot of those." Samuel states. "He's right. I never said I like greasy food." They hear Lucy say. "Oh hey Lu..." Natsu begins but then notices that she was wearing a maid outfit, even tying her hair into pigtails. "-cy?" He finishes, trying to understand what he sees, a blush lightly forming on his face. "Natsu has left the building." Asta said with a smirk, seeing his blush, while he and Samuel wonder why she is wearing that. "I guess I look good in anything." "Lucy said with pride. She then starts acting like a maid to the four. When she finishes, Natsu and Happy. Erin to frantically whisper to each other, unaware that they could still be heard. "What do we do now. We were just joking and she took it seriously." Happy said. "Well we can't back out now, so we have to go along with it." Natsu answers. "I can still hear you!" The blonde yells. "Seriously, you had to make that kind of joke." Asta deadpans.

* * *

Later, the group approaches a mansion, as this was where the sponsor said to meet. After being let in, the meat one Kaby Melon And his wife, who request that when they find the book, that they destroy it. He then mentions having raised the reward, causing the group to be completely shocked, even the somewhat impassive Samuel was gawking at the notion. They soon left and were outside Everlue's mansion.

"Excuse me! I'm heard you're looking for a blonde maid?" Lucy said, standing outside the gate. The plan was that she sneak in as a maid looking for work, then when the Duke was distracted, she would take the book and sneak out. Just then something burst from underground, and Lucy was shocked to see a gorilla-woman wearing a maid uniform in front of her. The giant of a woman ask what she was doing here and after being told, she spoke into the hole she came from, and out came a short, strange looking man. He refused to hire Lucy, as he thought she was ugly, to her complete shock. Soon other strange looking maids appeared, with Everlue, A short, chubby man with blonde hair swept to the side and a handle bar mustache, wearing a black-tie suit, calling them beautiful.

"You're no use." Natsu Said to Lucy, who was bawling against a tree. "That's not it! That Everlue jerk has a twisted sense of beauty!" She shouts, her pride seriously wounded from the ordeal. "Did anyone else think something was off about that large maid?" Asta asks while trying to figure out what it is. "You mean besides her appearance, right?" Samuel asks, with Asta giving him a look in return. "Well it's time for plan C." Natsu Said with Happy following. "As in charge!" The cat shouts. "That old man did something unforgivable!" Lucy said with fire in her eyes. "Isn't there supposed to be a plan B first, then we go to plan C?" Asta asks.

* * *

Later, the group is now on top of Everlue's roof, the flying cats having lifted them up there. Natsu melts through a glass panel in one of the windows and unlocks it. "See. Plan B, as in 'break in.' " They found themselves inside an old storage room, filled with old antiques. After checking if the coast is clear, the began to sneak their way through the house. Natsu was against this idea at first, but was pacified when Lucy stated they're like ninjas. As they kept going, the maids soon appeared infront of them, but were swiftly disposed of by Natsu, who wrapped his scarf around his head to look like a ninja. They then made it into the library and began searching.

"For a creep, Everlue has quite the private library." Lucy said as she began her search. "I have to giv you that one." "Agreed." Asta and Samuel respond, also beginning their search. After a few minutes, Natsu shows the others a golden book, only for Lucy to realize that it's the one they're looking for. "Great. Now lets get outta here before the egg finds out we're here." Asta said looking toward the door. As Natsu prepares to burn the book, Lucy notices something. "Hold it! The author, it's Kemu Zaleon!" She shouts in excitement. "Who?" Asta asks. "I've heard of him. He's a famous author, known for having been a wizard in his youth." Samuel informed, adjusting his glasses. "Exactly. I'm his biggest fan! I thought I read all his books, but this one must be unpublished! Amazing!" Lucy said in excitement. Natsu tries to get the book to burn it, but Lucy is adamant about keeping it in tact. During their argument, Asta senses something coming and warms everyone to back away. Just then, Everlue bursts through the floor. "Looks like letting you run free was a smart idea." He said sneering. "All this time, you were after that worthless book, huh?"

Lucy then tries to negotiate into having the book with Everlue, but he still wanted to keep it. Natsu then attempts to burn it, but Lucy still refuses. "Lucy, this is our job!" Natsu said. "Let me read it first." Said the blonde, dropping to her knees. "Right now?!" Asta yells in exasperation, the other three gawking at her. Everlue's rage rises as Lucy begins to read. "Come, Vanish Brothers!" he shouts, causing a hidden passage way behind a bookcase to appear. "So it's time to act?" A voice asks. "Mama would be mad if we got money without working or it." Another voice said. Two figures walked in and revealed themselves.

One was a massive and mildly tall man. His head is mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back of it, where it is tied into a braid reaching down below his back, with a light ribbon circling the end, taking the form of a tuft. He possesses slanted dark eyes, sharp facial features, with prominent cheekbones, a dark-colored upper lip, with his mouth usually retaining a slight grimace, giving him a perennially serious look, and four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face, meaning "Right", "Left", "Up", and "Down" on his right cheek, left cheek, forehead, and chin respectively. His attire consists of a light tunic with a high collar, possessing dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastener crossing the chest vertically, a pair of mildly loose dark pants, getting tighter in correspondence to his ankles, and dark shoes paired with light socks. In addition, the man carries around an over-sized frying pan, possessing a noticeably long handle, on his back, held there by a rope passing over his right shoulder.

The the other one, being notably tall and massive, standing at almost twice the height of the smaller one, and possessing long limbs, especially if compared with his massive torso. He has long, dark and curly hair, which is arranged in a distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges. His face is squared, with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes are topped by a light bandanna covered in spiraling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back. His right forearm is covered by similar, sharp and dark tattoos, reaching down to his hand. His outfit, unlike that of his brother, is Western in look, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbows, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and the sleeve areas and bearing three light, diagonal stripes on each side of the torso, simple light pants and light trainers. Both of them have bands on one of their arms bearing a mark similar to a wolf, a large "S" behind it. Asta looks at them, having an annoyed look on his face. "Why does everyone have to be taller than me?!"

"Good afternoon." The short one said. "These are Fairy Tail wizards? Mama would be shocked." The larger one said. "That mark, it belongs to the Southern Wolves. They're a mercenary guild." Samuel said upon noticing their bandannas. "So they're hired thugs, huh?" Asta said, his face becoming determined, Natsu Happy and Samuel along with him. "Bo yo yo yo! The Southern Wolves are hungry! Prepare to die!" Everlue shouts. They all stare each other down, but then notice that Lucy is still reading the book. "Vanish Brothers, I want that book. Kill them and get it back!" Everlue shouts to the mercenaries. "Lucy then notices something about the book. "Keep these guys busy for me! There's some kind of secret in it." Lucy shouts to the others, catching Everlue's attention, not noticing something sneak after her. "Where are you going?" Asta shouted. "I need a quiet place to read!" She answered back. Everlue ponders what the secret is, and then spins, diving head first into the floor, going right through it. "Happy, Samuel, you guys go after Lucy." Natsu said, Samuel agreeing, but Happy was reluctant. "You cant handle these guys alone." He said. "We got this." Asta said, cracking his knuckles. Happy then smiled at them. "Good luck you guys." He said, flying away with Samuel to find Lucy.

"Bring it, fire wizard." the younger brother said to the duo. "How'd you know that I use fire magic?" Natsu asks, Asta raising an eyebrow at them. "We saw everything through some crystal balls. That girl has keys, holder magic. A celestial wizard with seven contracts, right?" The older brother asked. "And those cats grew wings. Aera magic, no?" "And you melted the glass and engulfed your legs in fire. That makes you a special type of fire mage, right?" The younger brother said. "You're sharper than you look." Asta smirked at the brothers. "Then get ready to be burnt to a crisp." Nastu said, igniting his hand, Asta getting into a stance. "Unfortunately, you will never get the chance. Because I am an expert at fighting fire wizards." The younger brother said, twirling his gigantic frying pan. Natsu and Asta look disinterested.

"I thought that Fairy Tail wizards were under the wrong impression of being the strongest ones around." The younger brother said. "Sure, we heard the rumors. And your rank is high among the other guilds." The younger brother added. "But naturally wizards," The older sibling began. "Are no match against professional fighters like us." the younger one finished. "If that's what you think, then let's get started." Asta said, waving his fingers in a "come-on" gesture. "We'll take you both on." Natsu adds, forming the words "come on" in flames. "Are these guys mocking us?" The younger brother questioned. He is a fire wizard, which I specialize in defeating. This wont take long. You can take the other one." The younger brother said. He then, with incredible speed, moved towards Natsu, and slammed his pan into him nocking him in the air, while his brother came in and grabbed him and Asta while they where distracted, and threw them through a wall. As they flew, they grabbed a banister, and moved to dodge another strike from the frying pan, landing in the foyer. "You sure it's okay to destroy your clients house?" Asta asks getting up. The brothers looked down towards them.

"Do you know what a wizards weakness is?" The younger one asks the two. "You mean motion sickness?!" Natsu asks in worry. "No, that's just you." Asta deadpans. "It's the way their body's built." The sibling answered. "Body... building?" Natsu said, not understanding. "You saying were weak?" Asta asks glaring at the brothers. "Magic requires the training of one's mind. That means that wizards can't spend time physically training." He said, while the brothers attacked the duo, not seing the smirk on Asta's face. "Therefore, people like us, who spend their time training their bodies, are both faster and stronger than either of you." the younger brother finishes. "There was this one guy who spent years learning a curse that could break someones bones." The older one began. "We met that wizard, and before he could finish, I broke his bones. It took him years to learn something I did in an instant." He concludes. "Those are magic's limits." The older one said. "Get rid of their magic, and their no better than any other guy." The younger one added. As Natsu and Asta got some distance from them, they decided to taunt them. "you now, even after saying all that, you guys haven't landed a hit on us." Asta sneers at them.

"True, you've trained a bit." The older brother said. "Maybe if we try _that_ , can't avoid it." The younger one said, hinting to a secret move. The older brother then leaped on top of the others pan, and the younger brother then tosses his sibling high into the air. "Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack!" While Natsu and Asta stare at him, the younger brother leaps to attack them, but is caught of guard when Natsu catches his pan. Asta then leaps up after the other brother, and punches him down to the ground. "Nice try, but a feint attack like that only works on one person." Natsu said glaring at the two "You guys call yourselves the Vanish Brothers because you cause your opponents to look away from one of you, giving that one the chance to stike." Asta said to the brothers, straightening out from a three point landing. "Smarter then they look, and the short ones alot stronger than he lets on." The older brother said after getting up, Irking Asta about his height. "Why does everyone take a jab at my height?!" He despairs. "Are these two really wizards?" the older brother asks. "Oh, who cares? Get ready to be blown away." Natsu said, preparing his attack. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu fires his roar attack, but the brothers do not seem worried. "Anti-fire-wizard specialty plus my own technique! Flame cooking." The younger brother shouts, causing Natsu's flames into his giant pan, much to his and Asta's confusion. "My pan absorbs your fire, doubling its power, and send it right back!" He shouts, tha flames hitting both Asta and Natsu.

The brothers gloat about how the Fairy Tail wizards were defeated, only to be caught of guard by the two leaping out of the flames unharmed, Asta wielding Demon-Slayer. "What?" "Why didn't the fire work on them. It shouldn't matter how powerful you are, that's-" They were then cut off by the Dragon Slayer. "Didn't you hear me?" He said smirking, before grabbing their faces. "We're gonna blow you away!" Natsu shouts, beginning to wave his arms, flames surging forth in a fury. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He shouts, causing the flames to intensify as he threw them into the air. "Wh-What are these people?" The younger one asks. Asta then leaps into the air after them. "We're Fairy Tail wizards!" He shouts and slams them back down to the ground.

After they hit the ground, Natsu and Asta, having landed from the attack, exhale. "Looks like we went overboard again!" Asta laughs. "Yeah, and it was awesome!" Natsu agrees with him. "Now let's find Lucy and the cats. Hope they're ok." The two then began to look for their friends.

* * *

 **Well, here it is, my next chapter. Hope it was alright. Sorry this took so long. I planned to have the Daybreak arc in one chapter but it was becoming too long so I split it. And thanks for the support to continue. Leave a review.**

 **Possible harem members for either.**

 **Merudy, Ultear, Sally, Kahono.**

 **Thinking of adding some spirits, not Aquarius into the mix, if no then say so. Also, say if you want Virgo to be with Lucy like canon, or with Asta, or shared between the two. Send a PM of which girl for which wild child. It's like, right at the top of the bio section. Write your story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dear Kaby

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of Anti-Magic Swordsman. If anyone was curious about Asta's headband, I didn't put the fairy tail mark on it like he has the black bulls seal on it because it would have been a dead giveaway that he's in Fairy Tail, so I moved it to his jacket. Now we move on to the end of the Daybreak Ark. Again, Please PM me about who you want to add on the harems, I can only go so far on my own, but I will not take Juvia, what she has with Gray is to pure to change. Also prepare for a little addition to the Fairy Tail mark. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu and Asta have just defeated the Vanish Brothers, and are now beginning to look for their friends. "Now let's go find Lucy. What was with her anyway?" Natsu asks beginning to look for her. But then, sensing something, they look towards the floor above, where the large maid is located, a gleam appearing in her eyes. "What she doing?" Natsu asks. "I don't know, but we should stop her before she can do it." Asta said. The two began to advance on the maid, and grab onto her at the last second. But then, the three of them suddenly disappear in a golden glow, fading out of the foyer.

* * *

Meanwhile, While those two were fighting, Lucy was underground in the sewer system of the mansion. She was using her Gale-Force-Reading Glasses, which allow her to read at incredible speeds, depending on how good the book is, using them to read Daybreak. "I can't believe that this book holds such a secret. We can't burn this book. We need to get this to Kaby." She said getting up from her spot. "Bo yo yo yo, Who would have thought you would have gale-force-reading glasses? I guess you're an avid reader." A familiar voice said, and then a pair of arms seem to burst through the wall behind her, grabbing onto her arms, causing her to drop her keys. "Tell me what you found! What's the book's secret?" Everlue demands, his head bursting from the wall. "You are the lowest of the low! The greatest enemy of literature. " She shouts at the surprisingly strong man.

Lucy struggles to escape his grip, insulting his maids in the process. While she looks towards her keys, Everlue asked her if the book holds a secret treasure map, and if the sewer is where Kemu hid it, threatening to crush the bones in her arm. Lucy sticks out her tongue in response, irking Everlue even more. Everlue starts to pull Lucy's arms, shouting. "I had Kemu Zaleon write it! If that book has a secret, then the secret's mine, too!" He shouts, only for something to interrupt him. Those somethings are Happy and Samuel slamming into his elbows, and Nero pecking his head. Everlue screams in pain, releasing her from his hold. "Now that, was cool!" Lucy smiles at them. Happy smirks, not noticing that after spring-boarding off of Everlue's arm, he's spinning right into the water. "You, What kind of cats are they?! And whats with that bird?!" Everlue asks, holding his arms. "Glab Babbly!" Happy said, still in the water. "He said, 'I'm Happy.' And I am Samuel. The bird is named Nero" Samuel translates, and introduces himself and the Anti-bird,which raises its wing up from atop Lucy's head, cooing as it did so. "Get out of there!" Lucy shouts to Happy. "Bud da Wabblers bleels sho goob. (But the water feels so good.)" Happy responds to her. "That's sewer water, Happy." Samuel deadpans.

Lucy then grabs her keys of the ground, and points them at Everlue. "Looks like the tables have turned. If you forget about this book, we'll let you go." She said to him. "Lucy," Samuel said, causing her to turn towards the cat, seeing him hand Happy hid glasses. "Allow me to help you in defeating this ignoramus." he said, walking in front of her. "What can you do?" Lucy asks the glasses wearing cat. "Just watch." The cat answered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Then he was enveloped in a glow, and it soon faded, he was revealed to have grown taller than Lucy, and gaining a much more muscular appearance, his clothes becoming larger, his scarf becoming a cape. "Whoa!' Lucy said, shocked at the development. "Surprised? Normally I don't use this form, but Natsu and Asta asked me and Happy to protect you, and I will use everything I have to see that through!" Samuel said with a burning passion not unlike Asta's. "Can you do that?" Lucy asks Happy. "I wish." Happy said, sad that he can't transform like Samuel. "What kind of cat are you?!" Everlue asked, completely shocked at Samuel's form. "The kind that will kick your ass." Samuel responded, surprising Lucy at hearing him swear for the first time.

Everlue then composes himself. "So you're a Celestial Wizard? Bo yo yo yo! But for a reader, you're not that smart. 'The tables have turned' is used only when someone with an advantage becomes disadvantaged. Those two cats cant help you against my Diver Magic." Everlue shouts, the ground collapsing under his feet, causing him to retreat underground. "So that was magic?" Happy asks. "Which mean Everlue's a wizard." Samuel confirms with them. "I was in that book, you know." Everlue stated, attempting to strike Lucy after breaking from the ground. "It's a horrible adventure novel where the main character is named Duke Everlue." "What does that even mean?!" Happy shouts, being blown away when Everlue breaches the ground.

Everlue then moved towards Lucy by diving in the ground as if it was water. "The idea of having me be the hero was fabulous!" Everlue said as he advanced. "But the execution was were it went south! The very notion that Kemu Zaleon could write a load of dung like that, is a complete insult to me!" Samuel grabbed Lucy and moved her out of the way from Everlue's onslaught. "You forced him to write it! Where do you get the nerve to act all high and mighty?!" Lucy shouts to the short man as he flew by them. "'Act'?!" Everlue asks slamming into the grate at the end, but is unharmed. " I am high and mighty! It's an honor to write a book about me!" He said turning to slam his fist into the two, but they leap out of the way "You blackmailed him!" Lucy shouts at the man. "Blackmailed?" Happy and Samuel Ask in unison. "So what? I'm sure others would agree that it's his own fault for not writing about me!" He said twirling his mustache. "What kind of reason is that." Lucy questions, Samuel setting her back on the ground.

Everlue then states that if Zaleon refused to write the book, he would have his family's citizenship's revoked, along with any other person connected to them. "But that would mean they wouldn't be able to join any merchant or work guilds at all! Can he really do that?" Happy asks, surprised at the notion. "Lots of areas are still under feudal control. So Everlue has complete autocratic authority over this area." Samuel answered. "And in the end, he did write it!" Everlue said, grabbing Lucy's leg from the ground. "But naturally his refusal annoyed me. So I had him write it from solitary confinement in my dungeon. Bo yo yo yo yo yo yo! I'll take any lowlife who thinks of themselves as 'an accomplished rider' who dares to defy me with such pride to large for a man of his class, and break him!" Everlue gloated, but is then stomped on by Lucy.

"Do you know what he did in those three years of solitary?!" Lucy yells. "Three years?" Happy and Samuel said shocked, Happy putting his paws to his mouth, at how cruel Everlue truly was. "Bo yo yo yo! Meditating on my greatness!" Everlue answered smugly, his face exposed from the ground, but is soon punched into the ground by Samuel. "He was battling his own pride! He had to or his family would be in danger!" Lucy shouts. "His integrity as an author wouldn't allow him to wrote a book with a fool like you as the hero!" She continues. "Why you, How'd you find all that out?" Everlue asks while getting out of the ground. "It's all right here, in this book." Lucy answers him. "Zaleon wasn't even in there. I read it myself." Everlue refutes. "Of course. His fans would be disappointed if they read it normally." Lucy said, agreeing with the arrogant man. "But before he was an author, Kemu Zaleon was a wizard." Samuel said, realizing what she meant. "Exactly. With the last of his strength he cast a spell on the book!" she reveals shocking Everlue to his rotten core.

"You mean that some key will reveal that man's hatred for me?! What an insult!" Everlue shouts in rage. "You lack imagination. Of course everything leading to the book's creation is written in there." Samuel said looking at him with contempt. "But Kemu Zaleon's words aren't just that! The real secret is so much more." Lucy shouts at him. "What?!' Asks Happy in shock. "Inconceivable!" Samuel shouts. "That's why your not getting this book! Or should I say you had no right to have it?!" Lucy shouts grabbing one of her keys. "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab!" She shouts, a Magic Circle appearing from the key's end. "Cancer!" Lucy finishes. When the glow disappears, am man dressed like a hairdresser, wearing blue striped shirt, black leather pants, and sunglasses. His hair is done in cornrows, with the ends looking like crab claws. In each of his hands were a pair of scissors. "It's a crab!" Happy shouts in delight, his eyes sparkling. "I bet he ends his sentences with '-kani,' right?! He's just gotta! He's a crab, it must be in the contract right?!" Happy asks, his curiosity peaked. "What kind of reasoning is that?" Samuel asks his friend.

"Can you be quiet?! I need to concentrate. Keep quiet or I'll pinch your paws so hard you'll cry." Lucy said, irritated by the blue cat. "Lucy." The spirit said, catching her attention. "How are you, baby, you interested in a new hairstyle-ebi?" Cancer asked his summoner. "Pay attention!" Lucy shouts at her spirit. ""Ebi?!" Happy shouts in confusion, expecting him to say kani at the end. "I'll admit, that was surprising." Samuel aid, having also, albeit halfheartedly, expected the crab spirit to say kani as well. "We're fighting, so take down that bald old man!" Lucy ordered her spirit. "Okay-ebi." Cancer said. Happy complains briefly about the way Cancer talks, and requesting her to send him home. "How about you leave instead!" Lucy berates him.

Everlue was thinking about what Lucy said, thinking that Zaleon wrote about his black market deals, and if they end up with the Council Wizards, it would be the end of him. "No!" He shouts, taking out something in his pocket, revealing it to be a Golden Zodiac Gate Key. "Open, Gate of the Virgin Palace!" Everlue yells, shocking those present. "He's using Lucy's magic?!" Happy asks. "Virgo!" Everlue finishes, shocking Lucy that he has a Zodiac key. When the glow fades, it reveals the higantic maid in his employment, revealing that she was a spirit. "He's a Celestia Wizard too?!" Lucy said in disbelief. "Ebi!" Cancer followed, shocked at what his fellow Zodiac appeared as. "Wizards aren't limited to a single type of magic. They are able to learn the basics of any magic as well, but are skilled at specific styles than others." Samuel informs. They other wizards present noticed a startling fact when Virgo appeared. Hanging on to vergo's shirt were Natsu and Asta, stupefied at how they ended up here when they were just in the foyer. "Natsu! Asta!" Lucy shouts at the sight before here. "Yeah?" The two ask, still confused how they ended up underground.

Why are you too with Virgo?!" Everlue asked, still shocked at the sight before him. "Guys," Lucy begins. "How did you... ?!" She couldn't even finifh the question because of her stupor. "How else?" Asta began. "We saw she was getting up, so we decided that she wouldn't go anywhere without us." Natsu finishes. "that doesn't make any sense! When you guys say 'wouldn't let go of her'... " She pauses. "You mean you physically wouldn't let her go?!" Lucy finishes. "But that would mean you two traveled through the celestial spirit world through Virgo's gate! But that's impossible!" Lucy screams, imagining a visual in her head. "Impossible is what we do." Samuel informed her. "Wait, she's Virgo?! That's why she felt weird, she radiates spirit magic! Now what are we supposed to do here?!" Asta asks the only girl present, causing her to come back down to Earth Land. "Virgo, exterminate these vermin!" Everlue commands the spirit. "Do Something about her!" Lucy yells, pulling out her whip. "Right!" Natsu and Asta confirm, beginning to move. Asta lets go of Virgo and jumps back from her. Natsu then punches Virgo, causing her to fly into the air towards Asta, who then swings his sword at the giant, slicing her in half, to the shock of the others, only for Virgo to disappear in a flash of light. "W-w-what the hell! How did you do that you short, muscle-headed freak?!" Everlue yelled at Asta. "Spirits bodies on this plain are just solidified mana, and I'm an Anti-Mage, cancelling magic is my specialty. Wait, what'd you call me?!" Asta shouts, annoyed at being insulted because of his height, and his strength.

Everlue is shocked at what he saw, which is taken advantage of by Lucy, who wrapped her whip around his neck. "Since you like being underground so much, How about I help you out!" Lucy then swings Everlue off of the ground, and while he's airborne, Cancer leaped up after him. "You really are the worst of the worst!" Lucy shouts, while Cancer attacks him with his scissors, causing all of his hair to be removed, even his mustache. "Is this the look you requested, sir? Ebi?" Cancer said. Everyone smiled at having defeated the rich criminal. "You really made a show of that, huh?" Asta asked with a smirk. "That's just the way Fairy Tail does it!" Natsu said, giving the girl a toothy grin. "Aye!" Happy agrees, with Samuel, having turned back to normal, nodding. Lucy smiles and brings the book to her chest in a book.

* * *

The group was now leaving the Everlue Mansion, having retrieved the book and left the rich man and his bodyguards for the council to clean up. "So what made you want to stop us from burning the book, Lucy." Asta asked the blonde, Nero resting back on his head. "This was the book that the great Kemu Zaleon was forced to write. It's an adventure novel with Duke Everlue as the hero." Lucy begins to explain. "It's structure and style are terrible. Not a complete loss, but nobody would think that Kemu Zaleon would write this. That's how I came up with the idea that a secret was hidden right inside the book!" She said, confusing Natsu, Happy, Asta, and even Samuel.

Later, at Kaby Melon's mansion, the team is seen handing the man the book he asked to be destroyed, to his utter confusion. "Wh-what's the meaning of this?" He asks the wizards. "I wanted it destroyed. That was the mission!" "It'd be easy to destroy it. You can do it yourself if you want." Lucy responds to him. "Th-then I'll go ahead and burn it! I don't want to even look at it!" Kaby shouts, snatching the book from Lucy's hands. Lucy then states that she knows why he wants it destroyed. It so he can protect his father's memory. "Your Kemu Zaleon's son, aren't you?" Lucy asks the man. "Huh?!" "Your father?!" "EEEH?" Were the others reactions, Samuel having just widen his eyes. "How did you know that?" Kaby asks the girl.

"Have you even read it?" Lucy asks the man. "No I haven't. But there's no need. Even my father told me that it's nothing but garbage!" Kaby answers her. "So thats why you want it burned?" Natsu asks. "Correct." "What?! Just because its crap means you want it destroyed?! That's just idiotic!" Asta yelled, he and Natsu beginning to advance towards Kaby. "Your father wrote it!" Natsu added, but Lucy grabbed the two. "Calm down, you two! I told you why!" She shouts at the two. Kaby then begins to tell them what happened after he wrote the book. Thirty-one years ago, Kemu finially returned after his three year absence. Kaby asked where he's been all this time, but Kemu just continued to root through a trunk, and brought out a cleaver. He then tied a rope around his bicep, and cut his arm off. Layer in the hospital, Kaby asked him why'd he wrote that book, and Kemu said it was good money. That only angered his son and he left, angry at his father. Kemu comitted suicide soon after, and Kaby never forgave him. He then explained that his hatred soon turned to regret, thinking that if he hadn't said those hateful words, his father wouldn't have killed himself.

Natsu and Asta only stared at him. "So to atone for my sins, I will make sure that my father's honor will remain intact with this book's destruction." Kaby said. The man then took a book of matches and then lit one of them. "I'm sure he would want this too." Kaby said solemnly, moving the lit match closer to the book, but is suddenly stopped. "Wait!" Lucy shouted. The book then began to glow, and the cover beginning to change. "The letters are rearranging!" Samuel said, wonder filling his eyes. "Kemu Zaleon... No, I'll use his real name, Zekua Melon placed a spell on this book." Lucy informed Kaby, surprising him. Soon the book finishes changing, it's title now saying "Dear Kaby," the by-line saying Zekua Melon. "Exactly the spell was cast to reform the letters. The ones inside them too." Lucy explains. While Kaby becomes more stunned at the development. The book then opened and a plethora of shining letters filled the room, the spell continuing to work. "Whoa!" Natsu said awestruck. "Pretty." Happy said while paeing at the words. "Amazing." Asta said, surprisingly quiet for a change, Samuel agreeing with him. "The reason he gave up writing wasn't because he wrote his worst book," Lucy began, everyone aweing at the display before them. "It was because he written the best work he ever made. The letter he wrote to his son, was the best book in his life." The book then finished rearranging itself, landing in Kaby's hands. "This is the book Kemu Zaleon left behind." Lucy finishes, While Kaby tears up at his fathers true words, flipping through the pages. "To think," He began. :That I never understood my own father." He said, smiling with joyous tears. "Well of course. If you understood the author, his books would be pretty boring." Lucy said with a gigantic smile, the others laughing along.

"I guess I can't destroy this now." Kaby said. "Then we can't accept the reward can we?" Natsu asks. "Nope!" "I guess not." "Not today, I'm afraid!" Were the replies the Dragon Slayer was met with. The others turn to them, confused at what they're saying. "You asked us to destroy the book, but since it's still in tact, we failed the mission." Asta reasons. Kaby and his wife try to reason, but the boys were adamant on their decision, causing Lucy to despair at the loss of the money. "Well, we better get back home, and you guys should return back yo your house." Natsu said walking out, confusing Lucy and shocking the Melons.

* * *

The gang were sitting outside at a small camp area they made, night having fallen upon them shortly after they left. Lucy was completely annoyed with the others, not believing that they would refuse so much money. "Taking the money when we didn't complete the job would've shamed Fairy Tail's name." Was Asta's reply to her complaints. "So they weren't really rich, they just borrowed the house from a friend to seem rich? They didn't have to do that, we would've taken the job anyway." Lucy said. "Hey, Natsu." She said, gaining the pinkette's attention. "How'd you now that it wasn't their house anyway." Lucy asks him. "They smelt different than the house. I thought it was obvious." Natsu answered her, Happy and Samuel agreeing. "Maybe for you animals." Lucy said back. "Stop with the lover's quarrel! I'm trying to sleep!" Asta said lying down on his sleeping bag, with Samuel and Nero lying near him. "We're not lovers!" The two shouted back, their faces taking on bright blushes.

"For someone like him to cast a book on that book, He must of been in a guild after all." Lucy reasoned, thinking about Zekua Melon. "It makes me want to follow his footsteps!" She said. "I think I've got you all figured out." Natsu said out of nowhere, causing Lucy to turn towards him. "Those papers you where hiding back at your place," He continues, catching Asta and the others attention, and making Lucy gasp. "You're trying to become a writer, aren't you?!" He said with complete certainty. Lucy is completely flabbergasted, shocked that he was right on the money. "Please dont' tell anyone!" She wails, confusing them. "Why?" Asta asks. "Because I'm not that great yet. I'd be embarrassed if someone else read it!" Lucy begged them. "It's okay, no one will read it." Natsu that somehow makes her even more depressed.

Later the next morning, the group is trudging through a swamp, with Lucy inside her clock spirit, Horologium. "'Are you guys sure this is the right way?' She says." Horologium said Lucy's words for her. "Happy says this is the way home, so this is the way were going, I answer." Natsu grumbled, annoyed at Lucy. "Have some faith, my nose is great at sniffing things out. I'm a cat, after all." Happy adds, laying atop Natsu's head. "'It's dogs that have a great sense of smell, and what does smelling have to do with directions?' She asks quite hotly." Horologium said. " She's right you know!" Asta yells from above, having taken to the trees to avoid walking through the swamp, Samuel holding onto his back and Nero on his head. "Why don't you do your own walking?" Natsu asked the blonde, the group having reached the end of the swamp. "'Because I'm tired.' She groans exhaustively." The clock answered. "Oh, brother." Natsu groans at that answer, only for all of them to stop when they notice a bush begining to rustle.

"Who's there!" Natsu said, removing his bag and Happy as he jumped in to the bush to attack whatever was in there. "'Do you always have to fight?'' She inquires worriedly." the clock said. "Don't bother. Were still waiting to have that answer ourselves." Asta said with a deadpan. "You got this, Natsu!" Happy encourages his friend. Natsu and the assailant leaped out of the bush, revealing the other one to be Gray, wearing only his boxers. The two then began to bicker, Gray explaining that he's trying to find a bathroom, while Natsu questions why he stripped down first.

The group is now by a cliff, Happy holding a fishing rod. "You're coming back from a job?" Lucy asks Gray, who is now wearing a white button-down shirt and dark pants. "Yeah, there's a shortcut through these woods that'll get you back to town." The Ice Mage answers. "Told ya so." Happy said smugly."Then how come you didn't notice Gray?" Lucy said back to the cat. "She has a point." Samuel agrees. "Sometimes there's things you don't want to smell." The cat answers back. " What was that?!" Gray said, annoyed at Happy's implication. "I agree, why don't you go home, we'll smell you later." Natsu said jokingly. "Fine, I will. An so should you if you don't want any trouble." Gray said to them. "Why?" Asta asked him, genuinely curious. "Because Erza's coming back." He said. At first, Natsu and Asta were silent, but then had gigantic smiles on they're faces. "ALL RIGHT!" They shout at the news. "You mean the most powerful woman in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asks, with Happy responding affirmatively, a fish in his mouth.

"I can't wait to meet her!" Lucy gushes, excited to meet the fabled "Titania" of Fairy Tail. "But now that I think about it, I've never seen a picture of it in Sorcerer's Weekly. What's she like?" Lucy asks them. "Scary." Was the response she was met with from Gray and Happy, shocking the girl. "A wild animal." "A vile beast." Gray and Samuel lists metaphors for the wizard. "More like a full on monster!" Happy adds, making Lucy think an image of a giant causing destruction where they go. "She's not that bad, guys." Asta said, bringing them back down to Earth Land. "Yeah. She may be a little stubborn and rule obsessive, but she's not a monster." Natsu adds, Already excited to see her again. "They're not wrong, she's really nice when you get to know her." Samuel apologizes. "Well we can all agree that she can be real scary. Enough that she can kick down a mountain." Gray said. "Okay, now your exaggerating. Even I'm not that strong." Asta told him. " Like I said though, We should head back. She'll wanna see you two again." Gray changes the subject. "Right!" Natsu and Asta said. "This is gonna be fun." Asta ads with a smirk.

Just then, the ground exploded around them, causing them to stuck in a pile of Dust, Lucy's arms and legs caught, Gray was stuck and from the top of his chest down, and Natsu from his waist up, his legs on the top side. Asta was like Natsu but in reverse, with Nero on his head. "What now?" Gray said, annoyed with what happened. "Happy!" Natsu shouts, realizing there was one missing. "Samuel!" Asta shout noticing the other cat was gone as well. "Help me." The blue cat said, tied on a rotisserie made from sticks over a fire-pit. "And be quick about it." Samuel added. Surrounding them were a group of dark mages, wizards who don't follow the laws of the council.

One was a short goblin-like person in a green sweatshirt and khakis, a mark on top of his head. Two of them appeared to be red-haired twins, wearing long red coats tan shirts and dark jeans. One member was wearing a purple suit with a metal shoulder brace, carrying a crystal ball. The final member appeared to be a giant chicken wearing overalls. "Finally, real protein." One of the twins said. "Meat!' The chicken said excitedly. "Our future holds a feast." the fortune teller said. Happy was scared at what was happening, shaking at the scene. "Hold it!" Natsu shouts, causing them to turn their heads to see him and the others atop the cliff. "That's our friend you're trying to roast. Sorry, but he's not on the menu" Asta said, bringing his fists together. "You're all wizards, aren't you? What guild are you with?" Gray asks them. "Not telling." The goblin said. "Get them!" He orders the others, who then leap to fight.

"Gray. Lets bring it." Natsu said, he and Asta preparing to fight. "Alright, but don't go telling me what to do." Gray said, they then leap into action, attacking the other mages, dodging their attacks. "Sand Bomb, go!" The goblin says, slamming his fist in the ground, creating a magic circle. The spell causes sand into the air to rise and form an orb around Natsu. "Natsu!" Lucy said worryingly. "He's fine. Get the cats." Asta said, and leaping off with Gray. "Right!" The blonde said, moving to the felines. In the Air the two take out the twins, kneeing them down to the ground. "Waah! Lucy's gonna eat me!" Happy wailed. "Stop bawling! You know that's not true." Samuel said, admonishing Happy, all while Lucy tries to untie them. Right after that, the chicken like wizard comes in to try and stop her. Lucy begins to cower, but Asta and leaps at him and whits him hard with a punch, which gives the three of them an opportunity to get away. "Next." Gray said, bored with the easy fight. He then turns towards the fortune teller, whose orb began to glow. "You see someone special, but the stars point to great trouble with water and women." He said, causing Gray to sweat-drop and become annoyed. "You telling my fortune?" He asks the man, then elbows him, knocking him out. "There not even using magic. Wow." Lucy said in awe. "Put some clothes on." She tells him, Gray having somehow stripped just then. "Crap!" He said, not knowing how this happened.

"Where'd these brats come from, anyway?" The Goblin asks, only to then cover his face as his Sand Bomb spell explodes, the reason being Natsu. "You jerk! Now my mouth's full of sand thanks to you." He said annoyed, spitting right after. He then begins to attack. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu punches the goblin with a flaming fist, causing a cloud of dust to be seen from far away. Soon the mages are all tied up. "Don't you think you went too far, Natsu?" Gray said. "So what if I did? It got the job done." The pinkette retorts. "Grow up already! You're an embarrassment to the guild. "Said the unconscious stripper." Asta said, though it fell on deaf ears "What?" Now Natsu was mad. As the two began bickering like normal, Lucy then began to examine the dark mages. "Lulla..." The goblin said, catching her attention. "Whats Lulla?" She asks. "Lulla... by is..." He continued. "Lullaby?" Gray asked. "That sounds familiar." Asta said, begining to think. "It does." Samuel agreed. Just then, a large shadow came moving in, knocking the group into the air. "Incoming!" Happy shouted, too late. The dark mages began to look scared. The shadow forms a hand and grasped the tied up mages, and pulled them into it, causing the tree to lower into the ground, scaring the Fairy Tail members. "What was that?" Lucy asked. "Who was that?" Natsu follows. "Whoever it was they're long gone." Gray said. "He's right. I cant feel his ki anywhere." "What does this mean?" Natsu asked. "I don't know, but I think we'll find out soon." Asta answered him.

Later, the group is now walking through Magnolia, heading towards the guild, I've been meaning to ask, but what's with the clover on the guild mark?" Lucy asked, looking at her own, which had four leaves on it. "What brought that on?" Natsu asked. "its just that when I look at some of the members marks, I notice that some people have more leaves on theirs than the others." She answered. "Well, when the guild was founded, Mavis, our first master made the mark with a clover because of a legend about them." Asta began explaining. "The legend goes like this. 'The three leaf of a clover each represent faith, hope, and love. Inside the fourth leaf, lies good luck.' So she made our mark add the clover from the legend, after all, the reason she named it Fairy Tail was based on a legend as well." Asta answered the girl's question, having a wistful look on his face. "You okay?" Gray asked the short ash-blonde. "Yeah. Just remembering." He said. The others looked at him for a little longer, but decided to let the subject drop.

* * *

The next day, Someone is seen walking through Magnolia, carrying a large object, this person was a woman with long flowing red hair, wearing a set of armor that covers her entire body from the waist up, with a couple plates hanging down from her belt. She wore gauntlets on her arms, her upper arms exposed, with wing decals at the elbows, a blue skirt and knee high black leather heeled boots. Her armor was decorated with a golden cross, the vertical line on the left side of her body, a heart at the bottom of the cross. Behind it was a red Fairy Tail mark. This woman was Erza Scarlet, and has just returned from a mission.

* * *

 **And done! Boy, that took a couple of days. So I hope you enjoy this one, and now plan to write for Twin Clovers, my pure Black clover story. You should check it out. Now about the new Black Clover, Oh. My. God! That was the best episode by far! Asta's will knows no bounds and proves it as he defeats Vetto, and the demonic shadow was insane! And as for that question last chapter let me revise it and ask if Asta should get a spirit as well, and who should it be? Now go on and begin your own adventure. Anti-Mage, signing off. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Wizard in Armor

**Hello and welcome back to Anti-Magic Swordsman. I apologize for the wait, but school projects and finding a job have been keeping me from writing. Last time, Natsu, Lucy, and Asta and the cats completed the Daybreak mission and took care of some dark mages with Gray and learned about something called Lullaby. Let's see what happens next. Any more suggestions to the harems through a PM would be appreciated, I can't think of every member. Also, at the end I have a poll to ask of you.**

* * *

A day or so has passed since the Everlue mission, and everything was going on normally. Inside the guild hall of Fairy Tail, everyone was seen chatting about at their own tables. However one person wasn't talking to the others. Instead, Lucy was seen looking at the request board, trying to find her next job.

"Hmm, searching for a magic bracelet, dispel a cursed staff," Lucy began listing the job requests on the board. "Reading a love fortune, hunting volcanic monsters?!"

"Wow, there sure are a lot of jobs, huh?" Lucy commented, Nab and Warren looking for a job behind her. +

"If you find one you like, let me know" Mirajane said from the bar. "The Master's out of town right now."

Lucy looks towards the bar, and see's that she's right, Makarov is not there.

"He's at the regular League meeting, so he'll be out for a while." Mirajane explained.

"League meeting?" Lucy asks the bar maiden.

"It's where the maters of the regional guilds gather and make their reports." Mira explained. "It's a different from the council though," She began in thought. "That's a lot to understand, huh?" She asked the blonde.

"Reedus, can I borrow a light pen?" Mira asks the artist. "Oui." He said, handing it to her.

Mira then began to draw a chart with the light pen, a magic item that allows people to write in the air. "I doubt anyone new to the guilds can figure out the Magic World Hierarchy Chart."

Mirajane then began explaining the hierarchy of the Magic Government. "At the top of which are the ten members of the Magic council, promoting public safety and order to the magic world, also being able to pass judgement on convicted wizards. Below the Council are the guild masters. One job of theirs is to communicate the Council's decisions. They also have to keep in touch with the other guilds in the regions. They oversee local wizards like us and…" She trails off. "Well, you could say it's a lot of work." Mira concludes.

"I never knew that the guilds were connected that well." Lucy processes the information she was told. "It's the bonds of the guilds are important. If they are not handled properly, then…" Mira trails, catching Lucy's attention.

"Then the guys in black will get ya!" Natsu said, sneaking up on Lucy and scaring her. After reprimanding them for scaring her. "They guy's he's talking about do exist though." Mira said. "They're called dark guilds, and are not a part of any league." She informs.

"They don't follow any of the laws, so they're pretty gruesome." Natsu said, with happy giving an 'aye' in response.

"Then I'm sure they'll come for you." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Well whatever. Let's get us a job." Natsu said jovially. "Aye, and since we picked this one, it's your turn to pick this one." Happy added.

"Yeah right, From now on, this team's splitting up." Lucy said, turning away from them.

"But why?' Natsu and Happy asked. "You guys only chose me because I was blonde, even though you could have asked anybody!" She yelled at the two.

"Yeah, it could've." Natsu agreed. "SEE!" She yelled at them. "But we didn't pick you cause you're blonde. We picked you because we liked you." Natsu said with a smile.

Lucy just turned to him, and then noticed something off. "Hey, where's Asta and Samuel?' She asks the other cat and man duo. "Actually, I've been wondering that myself." Mira added.

"Oh right, we never told you." Natsu said, remembering something. "Asta had to go to the capital to report about those mages we fought the other day, so Samuel flew him there." He said to her.

"Why did they go there?" Lucy asked. "He's a Magic Knight." Natsu said plainly. "What?! He's a Magic Knight?!" Lucy asked in disbelief. "Yeah, I guess you don't need us to explain what they are." Natsu said, looking at Lucy during the latter half of his reply.

The Magic Knights were an order of magic users who protect the kingdom, fighting of mages who don't uphold the law. There are nine squads among them, each led by a captain as strong as a hundred wizards.

"Of course I know who they are! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I know a Magic Knight!" Lucy squeals in excitement. "How come I've never heard of him through there?" She then asks.

"Probably because he hasn't been there long. He's only been in their ranks for a couple weeks now." Mira answered the girl.

"Which squad is he in? I bet he's in The Crimson Lion Kings, The Silver Eagles, or even The Golden Dawn?!" She said, imagining him wearing each of the robes of the most prestigious squads. "Why don't you ask him when he gets back? He'll be back soon." Natsu informed her.

"Getting back to your original issue, you don't have to decide right now." Gray said from his table, smoking a cigarette, unaware that he's in only his boxers.

"I heard about your success, so I'm pretty sure you'll be swimming in requests." He said turning to her.

"That much?" Lucy asked with a sweat drop.

"Lucy, how about we form a team of love?! We can start tonight!" Loke said attempting to flirt. "What?" Was the girl's response. Natsu was irked at Loke's attempt to flirt with Lucy. Gray then walked over to them. "You defeated two members of the Southern Wolves guild, and a woman built like a gorilla, right? If that isn't impressive, I don't know what is." He said to the blonde. "That was all Natsu and Asta." Lucy corrected. "That was you?!" Gray yelled, bashing his head against the pinkette. "Yeah. What about it." Natsu growled back at him. "Gray your clothes." Mira brought Gray's state of dress to his attention. "Seriously, again?!" he wails. Natsu then insults gray, which spurs on another fight between the two.

Loke then approached Lucy. "You're really stunning. So bright that you shine even through sunglasses. I'm afraid that if I took mine off, your beauty will blind me." Loke flirted with the celestial mage. "Let's find out." Lucy deadpanned, not falling for his attempt.

Loke then looked towards Lucy's waist and notices her keys. Suddenly he becomes extremely fearful of her. "Y-y-you're a celestial wizard?!" He asks her, suddenly trying to avoid her like the plague, confusing her. "She has spirits like a cow and a crab." Happy supplied. "Such a cruel twist of fate!" Loke wailed. "Sorry, but this relationship isn't working out!" He said running away. "What relationship?" Lucy said, sweat-dropping at the display.

"What's his problem?" Lucy asks out loud. "Loke has a bad history with celestial wizards." Mira answered her, but that only confused her more. "I think he dated one way back and it didn't end well." Mira elaborated.

Lucy saw him running back here. _'And now he comes back.'_ Lucy thought. "Natsu, Gray! Real bad news!" Loke said, catching the fighting mages' attention "Huh?" They ask. "Erza's back!" Loke wailed, causing Gray to become frantic. "Wha?!" Gray wailed, but Natsu had a different reaction. "Alright, Erza's back! I'm so pumped! Too bad Asta had to leave, he'd kill for a rematch!" He said, excited to see Erza after two years.

"Oh, I forgot, Erza actually likes you." Gray said, wishing he was in Natsu's place for once in his life.

Soon after, everyone heard something coming towards the guild, and all looked towards the doors. Loke meanwhile, was trying to weave away.

Walking into the guild was Erza Scarlet, carrying a large horn on top of her shoulder. Lucy stares at her, amazed at Erza's strength.

"Welcome back Erza." Mira said sweetly. "Hello Mira, is the Master around?" Erza asked the model. "He's at the guild masters meeting." Mira answered the scarlet haired knight. "I see."

"Uh, Erza, what exactly did you bring in here?" One of the guild members asked. "It's the horn of a monster I vanquished. The locals decorated it as thanks for my help. I thought it was a nice gift, so I brought it back with me." She explained. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all!" was the response she was met with, fear evident in her voice.

"Now then, I've heard that everyone's been causing problems. Just because the Master will overlook this doesn't mean I will." Erza said sternly.

"So that's Erza?" Lucy asked with slight apprehension.

"Yep! She's one of our strongest wizards!" Happy answered her without missing a beat.

"Cana, stop drinking so much, if you must, then use a glass. And put on something decent!" Erza said to the lush.

"Vijateer, take the dancing outside! Wakaba, you're getting ashes everywhere." The scarlet knight continued. "Nab, stop standing in front of the request board! Just take a job already!"

"Do I have to do everything? Well, I'll leave you be without a word."

' _She's already said enough.'_ Lucy thought at the display.

"What is she, the disciplinary committee?"

"Hey Erza," Mira said, getting the knight's attention. "Guess who came back?"

Erza thought on her question for a bit before a look of realization dawned on her face. "You mean…"

"Yo Erza, been a while." Nastu said, causing Erza to slowly turn towards the dragon slayer.

The whole guild was silent as Erza stared at Natsu, then slowly walked towards him, her eyes shadowed. She soon gets right in front of him and brings him into a hug, Natsu reciprocating it soon after. "I'm glad you came back." She whispered.

Erza then broke the hug and once she was far enough from him, she delivered a hard punch to his abdomen. Natsu sailed into the air before slamming into some tables. He gets up and looks to her in surprise.

"Don't you ever do anything like that ever again! Do you have any idea how I felt when you left?!" She yelled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Sorry Erza, won't happen again." Natsu said to her.

"It's good to have you back." Erza said after drying her tears. She then noticed something. "Where's Asta? Shouldn't he be here with you?" Erza asked, noticing a lack of a short swordsman.

"He's at the capital. I'll explain later." Natsu told her. Erza then asked where Gray was.

"R-Right here Erza. Just hanging out with my friend Natsu." He said nervously.

"Aye." The pinkette agreed, only to then lean into Gray. "Don't get any ideas, I just feel bad for you. I don't want Erza to be the one who kicks your ass. That's my job." Natsu whispered to the ice mage, "Shut up and smile." Gray whispered back.

"What's with Gray?" Lucy asked Mirajane.

"He's terrified of Erza, and I think Natsu's scared of her a little bit as well. Like this." She said to the blonde, drawing her a crude picture of the three. "The chart was unnecessary. Also that drawing's terrible." Lucy whispered at the end.

"Natsu challenged her to a fight and lost badly." Mira informed. "Seriously? We're talking about the same Natsu, right?" Lucy asked, not believing that the wizard who's destroyed towns was beaten so easily. "Yeah. She also caught Gray walking around town naked, so she attacked him as well. Loke also tried to flirt with her, and was beaten to within an inch of his life." Mira continued, causing Lucy to sweat-drop.

Lucy then thought of something. "What about Asta?" She asked the bar maid.

"Well, He's not really scared of her at all. He challenged her after Natsu lost, and was defeated just as easily." She said, making Lucy slump a bit, until Mira continued. "But after that fight, He challenged Erza again, even having Natsu join in, with the same result happening, only to ask for another one the next day. Pretty soon it was like a regular occurrence, and He soon was able to get back up after one hit, but still lose every time." She said, grasping Lucy's full attention.

"During one fight, which Natsu was a part of, Erza asked why Asta keeps trying, saying he should just give up. Unfortunately, that just set him off. Asta got right back up and said he wouldn't quit until he landed a blow to her. His declaration inspired Natsu as well, having him follow his lead. Soon after he managed to keep up with her, Nastu trailing just behind, and then, to the shock of everyone, they manage to land a solid punch to her face and stomach. Everyone froze, not believing that someone managed to hit Erza, and everyone saw Asta in a new light with his next words, 'You can do anything, if you don't give up,' and that also earned him Erza's respect." Mira finished her tale.

Lucy could only think how amazing Asta is, and soon thought higher of the boy with Mira's next words.

"Asta told you how he hadn't unlocked his magic back then right?" Mira asked, and continued after being given a nod. "Well, he always said that he'll prove that you don't need magic to be strong in this world, and that his magic, was never giving up." Mira said.

Back with Erza and the boys, the knight continued with her conversation.

"I'm glad you two are getting along, because I have a favor to ask you." Erza said, the two becoming more serious.

"On my way back from a job, I heard some rumors. I'd ask the Master's opinion on the matter, but this must be acted on right now." Erza informed them. "So I want both of you to help me, Asta as well, if we can get him. Is that alright?" She asked the boys, much to their, and the rest of the guilds apparent shock.

"Me and Gray?" Natsu said.

"On the same team?" Gray finished the thought.

"I'll explain on the way. We leave tomorrow, so be prepared." Erza said walking away.

"Wait … no … hold on." Gray attempted.

"I never agreed to this!" Natsu yelled, but it went unheard by the knight.

"Natsu, Asta, Gray, and Erza. I never thought this could happen." Mira whispered, catching Lucy's attention. "This could be Fairy Tail's strongest team." She said causing the blonde to drop her jaw.

* * *

In another town, deep inside a forest, with trees looking as if they're dead, there stood a large castle like building. This was the location of the dark guild Eisenwald. The inside the building looked run down and abandoned. As some of the members of the dark guild came back, swinging above them are the mages that Natsu, Asta, and the others defeated the other day, being held up by chains from the ceiling.

"Kageyama's not back yet?" Someone asked, sitting at a desk at the end of the room.

"Can't be helped. Breaking the seal on _that_ is not going to be easy." Another member of the dark guild said.

"Well now's not the time to be laying around. Our time is now. When those old farts are sitting around in their meeting." The man at the desk is revealed to be an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. He has dark eyes, and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears and seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.

The man dons a torn outfit, looking like the robe of a phantom. He is shown bare-chested, with all his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light "X" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms.

This man is Erigor, the Shinigami, or Grim Reaper, of Eizenwald, and his guild is on the move.

* * *

The day of the group's mission was at hand, and they all gather at the Magnolia Train Station, waiting for Erza to arrive.

"I can't do it. I just can't." Gray muttered to himself while sitting on a bench. "Why do I have to team up with this pyro?!" Gray shouted, flailing his arm while pointing at Natsu, who was sitting on the same bench.

"This isn't a picnic for me either, stripper." Natsu muttered back to the ice mage, his arms crossed. "But if I can deal with it, so can you."

"Huh. Really thought he was gonna hit Gray or something." Lucy said, surprised by Natsu's maturity. "Aye" Happy agreed with the blonde.

"Seriously, why'd I have to go along with these madmen?!" Gray complained.

"If you don't want to be here, then just go. But you'll have to tell Erza. Wonder how she'll take it?" Natsu said smirking, knowing exactly what his rival's response will be.

"… I hate that your right." Gray muttered, accepting his predicament.

"With how calm you two are, I don't get how you guys fight all the time?" Lucy questions out loud.

The two then notice that Lucy was with them and question her.

"Why are you here anyway?" Natsu asked the blonde. "Not that were not glad to have you or anything!" He hastily added, not trying to be rude to the blonde.

"Mira thought I should come to keep you two from trying to kill each other, and keep you and Erza from destroying everything. I don't see how I could do that, though." Lucy explained to them. "You didn't want to though, huh?" Happy asked her. "No way!" She denies instantly.

Lucy then turned to see Gray starting something with Natsu. "Why do you always carry around that stupid sleeping bag anyway?!" Gray said, pushing his forehead against Natsu's. "It's what I sleep on! What are you an idiot?!" Natsu retorts back with just as much bite.

Lucy groans at the display, thinking it's going to be a long day. Suddenly she gains a mischievous grin as an idea came to mind.

"Hey Erza, there you are!" Lucy said, catching the two boys' attention. "We're such great friends!" Gray said. "Aye!" Natsu added, only to see Lucy laughing hard, Erza not in sight anywhere. "This is gonna be fun!" She laughs, holding her sides.

"You tricked us!" They shouted at the blonde. "Looks like you two really are best friends." Lucy chuckles.

"Well, well, What's all this about?" "Did something happen?" Two voices said catching the groups attention.

They all tuned around and see Asta, with Samuel on his shoulder, and Nero on his head. The team also noticed a robe draped on his shoulders.

"Asta! Samuel! Glad we caught you. Erza wanted us for a team. You in?" Natsu asked his long-time friend.

"Oh yeah!" Asta said, excited to fight with Erza. "I'll lend you my strength." Samuel added.

"Asta! I heard you're a Magic Knight! Can you tell me what squad you're in?" Lucy asked, anticipating him to say one of the three best.

"I'm in Black Bulls." He answered her, completely shocking her. "WHAT?!" Lucy shouted, gray joining in, having been interested in the information since finding out about his status.

"But they're the worst squad out there. I've heard that the destruction they cause is more than the help they do." Lucy moaned, not believing her friends answer.

"Exactly. They're like the guild. Why wouldn't I join them?" Asta replied to the blonde's response.

"It's just, why didn't the other squads pick you?" Lucy asked the swordsman. "Because my power's so rare, it's almost unknown. And people are always afraid of the unknown." Asta informed the blonde. "He's got a point." Samuel added, reading his book.

"Well, I'm glad to see everyone's here. Did I keep you waiting?" Erza said as she made her way to the group, dragging a wagon carrying tons of suitcases.

"That's a lot of stuff!" Lucy said, amazed at the amount of luggage.

"You were at the guild yesterday, right?" Erza asked Lucy, noticing her with the others.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lucy, a new member of the guild. Mira asked me to come along." She introduced herself to the scarlet haired woman, giving her a bow.

"My name's Erza. Nice to meet you too." Erza gave Lucy a smile. "I've heard of your accomplishments from the others. You took down a bodyguard gorilla, right? We could use you."

"That was Asta and Natsu." Lucy corrected with a sigh. "This job will be a bit dangerous, but with your energy, you'll do fine." Erza added, Lucy becoming nervous at the word 'dangerous'.

"Yo Erza! How've you been?" Asta said to the knight, garnering her attention.

"Asta. It's good to see you again." Erza said walking towards the swordsman, giving him a hug, to Gray's shock that she let someone that close to her. "And a Magic Knight's Robe, that's impressive. Now that we're al here, let's get going.

"Hold it, Erza." Natsu said, with Asta standing next to him. "If we're doing this, then we have a condition." Natsu said to Erza.

"Are you two insane?!" Gray whispered, then said out loud nervously, "I work with you anytime, no condition required."

"I'll hear it." Erza said with a straight face.

"After this job, we want to have a fight with you." Natsu placed their condition. "We're a lot stronger than we used to be." Asta added. Lucy gapped at them in shock, with Gray adding, "Do you two wanna die?!"

"Well I can tell you two have grown. I may not win, but I accept your challenge." Erza said with a smile.

"Hell yeah! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said busting into flames. "I'm going to push pass my limits!" Asta added with just as much bravado.

* * *

The group are now inside the train as it departs from the station and are now sitting with each other, with one difference with the atmosphere happening.

Natsu laid back in his spot, groaning and moaning as the train moved, his motion sickness kicking in.

"Seriously, after all that hype, your back to a groaning mess?" Asta said while looking at Natsu, still not believing how incapacitated he becomes while on a vehicle.

"You're such a disgrace." Gray responded to the Dragon Slayer.

"I know this happens every time, but it looks so painful." Lucy said, looking at Natsu with pity.

"Guess it can't be helped. Come sit by me." Erza said, to which Natsu started to get up, with a wobble in his step. "Then should I move?" Lucy asked with a somewhat quiet voice.

Natsu was now sitting next to Erza, who looks at him with a small smile.

"So, what's she going to do for Natsu?" Lucy asks Asta. "Just watch." He said to the blonde, smirking at what will come next.

Erza then made a quick jab at Natsu's stomach, completely knocking him out, shocking Lucy at the development. "That should settle you down a bit." Erza said, patting Natsu's head as it fell onto her lap. Everyone just stares with slacked jaws at the sight, except for Asta, who laughs at the display.

After everyone recovers from that, Lucy asks a question. "Now that I think about it, I've only ever seen Natsu and Asta's magic, but not anyone else's from Fairy Tail. What kind of magic do you use, Erza?" She asked the scarlet haired knight.

"Her magic's so pretty. She makes her enemy's bleed." Happy said cheerily.

"That's pretty to you?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I think Happy likes how it looks when she uses it more so than how she uses it." Samuel informed the girl, making her relax.

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is prettier than mine." Erza said, catching his attention.

"You think so?" Gray asked. He then placed his fist into an open palm, spread fingered, and concentrated. A surge of cold wind came into his hands and when he opened his fist, in his hands was the Fairy Tail guild mark made of ice.

"I use Ice Magic." He informed Lucy, who was awed at the action. "Specifically, Ice Maker Magic, which doesn't suit you in my opinion." Asta elaborated. "Shut up."

"Oh! Is that why you and Natsu don't get along? Because he uses fire and you use ice?" Lucy asked Gray. "I never thought of it that way. Is that true?" Erza asked as well.

"Nah, I just hate his guts." Gray responded back.

"Anyway, what's this thing you need help with Erza? It must be big if _you're_ asking for help?" Asta brought attention to the knight.

"Of course. While on my way back, I stopped at a bar in Onibus where wizards like to gather. Inside, I saw some people who gained my attention." Erza recounted, subtly stroking Natsu's hair.

* * *

 _Inside the bar, Erza was at the end of the counter, enjoying her drink, when she heard a commotion. She looked and saw a group of people complaining._

" _What's the hold up?!" said one of them. "Easy Byard. Just calm down." Said one of the others,_

" _How can I not be annoyed?!" The one named Byard said, using magic to cause one of the mugs of beer to float to him from one of the waitresses' trays. "We finally find Lullaby, only for that seal to be there! What is that anyway? Nothing we did broke it!_

" _Pipe down you Idiot!" one of the men, wearing an Egyptian styled headdress, said._

" _That magic seal can't be broken by numbers alone." Said one of the others, gaining the rest's attention._

" _You guys go back to the guild. I'll take it from here." Said the pony tailed male. "And tell Erigor that I'll be back with Lullaby in three days." He added, amazing the others._

* * *

"Hey. Didn't those guys we defeated say something about a thing called 'Lullaby'?" Asta asked, making everyone except Erza think. "I believe so." Samuel finally said.

"Lullaby?" Gray asked. The others think the same thing. "A child's bedtime song?" Lucy asked.

"Whatever it is, it must have strong magic to require a seal." Erza responded.

"So, what's the problem exactly. Some guys are just trying to break a magic seal on something that we don't know about? Doesn't seem like something we need to worry about." Gray said, bringing up a good point.

"True. I didn't think it was worrisome at first, either." Erza agreed with Gray. "But then I heard the name Erigor." Erza added, caching Asta's attention.

"Eisenwald's ace?" He asked. "The very same. You know of him?" Erza asked about his knowledge.

"I heard about him from the other knights. People call him Erigor the Shinigami, or the Grim Reaper." Asta informed the others, aware that Natsu regained consciousness when Erza finished her story.

"Grim Reaper?!" Lucy asked in fear.

"Yeah. He got the name from only taking assassination jobs. The council and the knights banned them ever since. But Eisenwald didn't care, preferring to make money than follow the law." Asta continued.

"And because of that, they were expelled from the League six years ago." Erza concluded, everyone getting off the train. "Now they've been classified as a dark guild."

"Dark guild?" Lucy began to sweat at that reveal." "Lucy, you're covered in soup." Happy said noticing her. "It's sweat." Samuel corrected him.

"So that's why you need us." Gray said, becoming serious.

"W-Wait a minute! They were expelled. So, shouldn't they had been punished!" Lucy asked.

"They were. Eizenwald's master at the time was arrested. And the guild was told to disband." Samuel informed. "But most if not all of the guilds labeled as dark guilds, have ignored the order and continued to act as guilds." Erza added.

"I should just go home." Lucy groans in defeat, believing herself to be useless on the mission. "I knew that was coming!" Happy said.

"I should've paid more attention. The moment Erigor's name was mentioned," Erza began. "I should've bled them dry." Shi finished, suddenly becoming intense.

"Yeah, if it was just those guys at the bar, you'd have taken care of them, Erza." Gray said. "But since it's the whole guild…" Gray left that thought unsaid.

"Whatever they're planning with Lullaby, I can't just ignore it. We're going to take them down." She said turning to the rest.

"Sounds like fun." Gray said, gaining a smirk. "I shouldn't have come." Lucy groaned. "You're losing too much soup." Happy said to her. "Stop calling it that." Samuel told him.

The group are now outside the train station and are moving through the town.

"So, do you know where the Eisenwald guild is?" Gray asked Erza. "That's what were here to find out." She answered the ice mage.

"Hang on! You've got to be kidding!" Lucy said, starting to become distressed. "We forgot Natsu and Asta!' She said, making the others realize she's right.

"But Asta said he'll grab Natsu. Where are they?" Samuel said, explaining why he's there without the short alabaster haired kid.

* * *

Back on the train, Asta was still in the seat where everyone else was, a groaning Natsu next to him, Nero having stayed on his head.

"So, any reason why we stayed behind?" Natsu got out, wondering why he's still on what he thinks is a deathtrap on wheels.

"Just wait." Asta told him quietly, acting as if he's nodding off.

"Hey young fellows, is this seat taken someone said to them, gesturing to the seat across from them.

"Go ahead." Asta said, Natsu trying to keep his cool. "Is your friend alright?" The stranger asked Asta, noticing Natsu's condition.

"He's fine, just some motion sickness." Asta said. The stranger then notices their guild marks.

"So, you're from Fairy Tail, an official guild…" The stranger said, then leaned forward. The stranger was a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

This was Kageyama, a wizard from Eizenwald. "How I envy you." He said to the two, a seemingly pleasant expression on his face, trying to seem friendly. Asta however felt anything but those intentions.

* * *

 **Here's a new thing I'm trying. Let me know if you like it.**

 **Preview:**

" **Wow. Look at all of them! Better bring out the big guns."**

" **You mean…"**

" **That's right! Time for a new style!"**

 **Next time, Anti-Magic Swordsman, Page 5: Fairies in the Wind.**

" **I'll never give up! That's my magic!"**

 **Well hope that was worth the wait. Now onto the poll. I'm thinking of making a Black Clover/RWBY crossover, the concept is like this story, with Black Clover characters in the world of Remnant. My question is whether you want to see that story or not. See you again soon. Hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fairies in the Wind

**Please don' go in a rage review blast, I failed two semesters in college, parents want me to move back and transfer to a local college, so my writing motivation has declined, so I may be months apart, but please don't quit me, your comments, favs, and follows keep me doing these. Now, on with the next chapter.**

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail stared in shock at the departing train with their two companions, trying to comprehend what happened, Lucy even more so, having let her bag drop to the floor, gapping with a slack jaw, while Happy smiled and waved at the departing train.

"Why did they stay on? I know I knocked Natsu out, but Asta said he was getting him, so why did they stay on?" Erza asked, confused as everyone else. "I'm such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation. It's all my fault, I need one of you to hit me for my penance!" The redhead said, catching the others off guard. "That's a little much." Lucy commented.

Erza tried to talk to an official to have him stop the train, but didn't exactly give a reason. "Are all the Fairy Tail members like that?" Lucy asks the others. "Hey, I'm normal." Gray refuted. "Say's the exhibitionist." Samuel stated dryly.

Back on the train, Natsu and Asta were staring at Kageyama, the first former looking pained, the second giving a nonchalant stare. "I've heard all about your guild. Mirajane's pretty famous, she appears in tons of magazines, right?" Kageyama asks. "She sure is beautiful." Natsu attempts to glare a little.

Natsu remains silent, sweating from trying not to vomit, while Asta keeps his eyes closed, looking asleep. "I wonder why she left active duty, isn't she still young?" Kageyama asks, not getting an answer. "There' one more… I can't remember her name, but she's new, do you know her?" Again, he's met with silence.

"I guess there's a lot of cute girls in the official guilds, huh? I'm so jealous!" He said. "There's no sign of a girl coming near our guild. Why don't you share the spoils a little?" Kageyama then gets up. "Or let's just…"

He then sends a kick to Natsu's face. "Kick!" Kageyama then gains a dark look. "To tell the truth, expulsion sucks. Us dark guilds get discriminated on all the time." Natsu then sends a glare at him and moves the foot of his face with a shove.

"Oh see? Now you've made him mad." Asta said as he got up, ready for a fight. "Who the hell do you think you are? Keep talking about my friends like that, and I'll burn you!" Natsu growled at Kageyama, slightly breathing fire and lighting his hands ablaze, only for a sudden lurch in the train caused him to groan in anguish and slouch over, extinguishing his flames.

"Seriously, and after that threat?" Asta groaned at his friend. Kageyama began to laugh at the display. "Seriously! What the hell was that? If that's all you got, taking you down will be easy." He began to stalk forward.

"Let me show you how it's done." Kageyama said, and a purple magic circle appeared at his feet. His shadow then surged forward and once it reached the two, it rose from the ground and turned into fists, intending to slam into their faces.

However, the two sensed the attack coming, and moved into action. Natsu leaped back from the attack While Asta raised his arms and created his own magic circle in his hands, which had black markings and gave off a red glow, in the center appeared to be the image of a demon. The shadows changed course and headed to the circle, turning into light blue energy, which Asta absorbed into his arms and mouth, looking as if he was eating the spell, till nothing was left.

"Not bad. Even had a decent follow-through. Too bad we're used to attacks like that." Asta said when he finished. "Though now that I saw what you can do, I know who you are. You're that guy who took those mages we fought yesterday." The teen revealed, shocking Kageyama.

Suddenly, without warning, the train pulled to a stop, causing Kageyama's bag to fall and spill some of its contents on the floor. "Huh? It stopped?" Natsu asked, his motion sickness ending there. "How can your sickness end just as soon as the vehicle stops, it makes no sense?" Asta complained, still in a fighting stance.

* * *

Back at the train station, we see that Happy had just pressed the emergency stop, explaining the events at the train.

"What do you think you're doing lady?!" An official asked Erza. "It's for our comrades. Please understand. Now would you be kind and take our luggage to the hotel?" "Do I look like a bellhop?!" The official stated exasperatedly.

"Now let's get after them. What was Asta thinking? He knows about Natsu's motion sickness! Even if he finds it funny, he wouldn't torture him!" Erza said, beginning to head after the train, with the others close behind. "Maybe I was right about my earlier statement." Lucy stated.

* * *

Natsu and Asta both took notice of the contents of their adversary's bag. Specifically, a wooden flute, carved to have a three-eyed skull on the end. "What's that?" Natsu asked. "Some kind of flute?" Asta said, bewildered by its strange appearance.

"You saw it?" Kageyama said. "That's enough out of you." Natsu said, generating a magic circle in his right hand. "Time for some payback!" He unleashed his Iron Fist spell, striking Kageyama on the side of his face causing him to tumble into the back of the train car. "How's that for a fly?" Natsu asked sarcastically, Asta standing beside him with a smug smile.

"Attention passengers," The speakers began, catching the three's attention. "We have just confirmed that the emergency stop was a false alarm, and will resume moving momentarily. We apologize for the inconvenience." Natsu just gained a worried look on his face. "Oh man." He said with fear. "Just when it was getting good." The two then got their bags and began to leave. But Kageyama wouldn't allow that.

"Hold it, you're not getting off that easily! You're messing with Eisenwald now!" He threatened. "So, you're with the dark guild, huh?" Asta asked, "Then we'll show you what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!" Natsu said. "And the Black Bulls!" Asta added, brandishing his robe. "Let's take this outside." The train then began to move, causing Natsu to puff his cheeks out and groan, his motion sickness returning. "It's like clockwork." Asta joked with a deadpan.

Outside, the rest of the group were inside a Magic-Mobile, a fast vehicle that uses the driver's magical energy as a fuel source, racing to catch up to the train. Erza was currently driving, Lucy and the cats inside the carriage area, and Gray sitting on top of the roof. "Natsu! Asta!" Lucy called to the train.

Right after, the window of a train car burst open, with Natsu coming out first, followed by Asta. While the cart was moving, Natsu turned in the air uncontrollably, and when the car approached at high speeds, Natsu and Gray ended up headbutting into each other, causing the two to go tumbling to the ground, Asta having landed where Gray just was. Erza slammed the brake on the vehicle, bringing it to a stop.

"Natsu, are you alright?!" She called to the pinkette. Natsu and Gray lay on the ground, stunned, their foreheads smoking from the impact. "Aye." Natsu groaned. "I'm fine too. Thanks for asking." Asta commented sarcastically, annoyed that Erza didn't ask about him. "You're not the one who doesn't work well on vehicles." Erza rebutted. "Fair enough." The downed duo then got up from the ground.

"What the hell was that for you idiot?!" Gray yelled at Natsu. "Sorry, but the blow to my head gave me amnesia. Who are you, and why do you stink?" Natsu said in a deadpan tone. "What?!" Gray yelled in annoyance. The others came up to them. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Erza grabbed Natsu, and brought him into a hug slamming his head into her armor, making him groan out in slight pain. "Some convenient amnesia you've got." Gray deadpanned.

"Why did you two stay behind?" Lucy questioned when the others got there. Asta was the one to answer her. "I felt something was off with one of the passengers and decided to stay behind to figure out what it was." "And what did you find out?" Erza asked the two. "It was some guy who apparently was with that Eisenwald guild we're after. We would've gone after him, but when the train started moving, Natsu took it as his cue to get out of there."

Natsu looked at Erza and saw she was going to explode for letting him get away. "Before you start, we can still follow the train, and maybe find his other guild mates." "That's actually clever. Who are you and what have you done to Natsu?" Samuel said. "Not cool!"

"Now let's get going." Asta said, flipping from the roof of the Magic-Mobile into its driver seat. "What are you doing?" Erza asked him. "Driving. Knowing you, you'd make it a rough ride, and used up a decent amount of magic powering this thing." "But you haven't unlocked your magic." She refuted. "Slow on the uptake, aren't cha? I got enough to spare." Asta placed the SE-plug on his arm.

"So, what was this guy like?" Gray asked Natsu. "He didn't look like someone from a dark guild. He had a weird-looking flute with him. Looked like a skull with three eyes." "A three-eyed skull?" "That's creepy." "So macabre." Lucy, Gray, and Samuel responded respectfully "What's wrong Lucy?" Happy asked, noticing a worried look on her face.

"It's just, I've heard about that flute before." She said, Asta reversing the vehicle to get closer. "Lullaby, The Cursed Song. It's Death Magic!" She said, catching the others' attention. "What?" Natsu asked. "A cursed song, like an incantation?" Gray asked her. "Seems so." Samuel responded. "More like a magic tool."

"I've only ever read about them in books before, but there are some crazy powerful spells out there that're forbidden by the council." Lucy continued. "That's right. Forbidden Magic is insanely powerful, but most spells often come at a terrible price. I know of one that needs an incredible amount of mana, and the results are terrifying." Asta said, having a far-off look. "There are other spells that kill the target of the caster's desire." Erza added. "And if I'm right, Lullaby is worse." Lucy concluded.

* * *

"Get everything off the train. It belongs to Eisenwald now!"

At Kunugi Station, Erigor and the rest of Eisenwald were forcing the passengers and the workers from the train. Right after, a familiar face got off. "Well look who it is." Kageyama said. "Ah, Kage. We heard you were coming by this train, so we decided to wait for you."

"I was able to remove the seal." Kageyama said, presenting the flute that was Lullaby. "Here it is." "So, this is the forbidden magic item. Lullaby?!" Erigor said in a raised voice, causing the others to rally in a cheer. "This flute was just a tool used in death curses. But the black wizard Zeref upgraded it into a full-fledged magic flute." One member commented.

"He changed it into something very frightening, huh?" Erigor commented. "Anyone who hears the sound the flute makes falls under a death curse. The mass-murder curse magic, Lullaby!"

"Let's get started! Our missions almost complete!" Eisenwald headed on the train.

* * *

Back with the heroes, they were speeding away in the Magic-Mobile, chasing after Eisenwald at high speed. "With something like Lullaby in their hands, there's no telling what kind of havoc they could cause. Dammit! Who are they going use it against?!" Erza said from her seat. "I don't know, but we're gonna stop them. Count on it!" Asta said with determination in his voice. _"Never again. I won't let it happen again."_ Asta thought, a look of pained remembrance on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town of Clover, the Guild-Master conference is underway, everyone drinking, eating, and chatting away.

"I'm so jealous, Maky! Your wizards are so full of life and they're such cutie-pies!" Said one Guild Master.

They were wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts, and purple heeled shoes. Completing their look was red lipstick and blush on each cheek. They also had a pair of small, white wings on their back. This was Bob, Guild Master of Blue Pegasus, as well as a man.

"I hear you got a girl that gave a big shot quite the spanking!" Bob gushed at Makarov. Who was sitting cross-legged on a table, a piece of fried chicken in his left hand, and a mug of beer in his right hand.

"Ah, you must mean Lucy. Yeah, she's our new recruit. And she's got a body that just won't quit." Makarov said. "Oh, so naughty!" Bob said as he turned around and placed his hands on his eyes.

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you, Makarov." Said another Guild Master from another table, causing Makarov to glance back at them, and they turned around as well.

The person who talked to Makarov is a slim man of average height, who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is covered in several wrinkles, specifically at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, his hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sigh is a pair of sunglasses.

The man's slender figure is covered by a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants. Alongside them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backward. Circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and is virtually identical accessory that comes in the form of a collar around his neck. In his hand was a kabob.

His name is Goldmine, the Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus.

"Your wizards may be spirited, but you gotta admit, they go overboard sometimes. Some of the council members are worried that Fairy Tail's gonna end up destroying an entire city one of these days." He commented, waving his food at Makarov. "Can't say that I blame them."

"Ah, let those blowhards worry. What do I care?" Makarov responded nonchalantly. "They're just jealous that my wizards are hot!" He boasted. "Ooh, Maki! You shouldn't talk about your wizards like that. You're such a scoundrel." Bob waved his hand.

"Master Makarov! Master Makarov!" The aforementioned geezer looked up and saw a small bluebird in a witch's hat, carrying a letter with a wax seal, on which was the Fairy Tail guild mark. The bird's name was Pii-chan, and was the Magic Bird of Mickey Chickentiger.

"I have a letter from Miss Mirajane." The bird told Makarov. "Ah, yes. Thank you." He said as he took the letter. "No problem."

Makarov then traced a circle on the letter, creating a magic circle, which projected an image of the barmaid who sent it.

"Hello, Master. I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound." The projection said. "See" Makarov then held the letter for all to see. "This honey's our poster girl, Mirajane. Grab some eye candy boys!" The other masters began whistling and commenting on Mirajane's looks.

"You're not gonna believe what just happened!" The projection continued. "It may be the greatest news in all of Fairy Tail." Makarov's full attention was gained. "Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Asta formed a team together. An amazing combination, huh?" Makarov was anything but pleased. "In fact, I think they may have formed the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever had. I was just so excited, I had to share the news with you!" "Not… those… four." Makarov said with fear.

"See you soon, master!" The projection ended there, with Makarov's arms and jaw going slack, the other masters confused by his reaction. The old-timer then fell on his back. _"This is horrible! Those three really could destroy an entire town! The conference ends today, so I can be back at Fairy Tail by tomorrow afternoon. I just hope nothing happens before then!"_ Makarov internally moaned.

After driving for a while, Asta then looks ahead and sees Kunugi Station, and slows down to observe what's going on. Rune Knights were stationed around, boundary tape around the area, and officials were asking everyone questions. "So those guys stole a train?!" Lucy asked, looking at the spectacle. "That's what it sounds like." Happy said.

"Why would they take a train? A boat or horse carriage, I would understand." The blonde said. "Aye. It's only able to move where the rails are. There's no advantage to it." Happy added. "That's where you're both wrong." Samuel told them, catching their attention.

"The main thing that it has is speed." Gray said from the roof, catching what Samuel's train of thought. "They must be in a hurry to get somewhere to cause the most panic." Gray said, having removed his coat and removing his overshirt. "Gray, quit stripping." Asta said from his spot. "Did I?" He asked.

"But the army's already been called in. So, it's only a matter of time until they're caught." Lucy said. "I hope you're right." Erza said, gaining a determined look. "Let's punch it!" Asta then began speeding to the next stop.

* * *

"Some flies?" Erigor asked Kageyama from his spot on one of the benches of the train car.

"Yes." Kageyama answered. "They were on board until just before the train hit the station. One of them was really pathetic." Erigor however did not take this news well, and reacted accordingly.

Suddenly, Kageyama felt pain in his ears, and instantly screamed out in pain. He fell to the floor on his knees, placing his hands on his ears, feeling blood on his hands. Erigor manipulated the air to slice his ears along the anti-helical fold, leaving gashes, but not slicing anything clean off.

"You didn't leave them with any suspicions of our plan, did you?" Erigor asked like nothing happened. "The missions not going to fail just because one fly got suspicious, right?!" Kageyama asked in pain. Erigor gave a dark look. "Of course not. But I don't wan't anyone making trouble for us." He then looked to the rest of his guild. "Do you understand?" He asked them, causing them to become nervous, but still give an affirmative reply. Erigor gave the flute a spin in his hand. "Flies, huh? There's some forests where flies don't belong."

* * *

Back with the Fairy Tail members, they were speeding through the town, trying to make it to the next stop the train was going to make to cut of Eisenwald.

"With how fast you're going, I can't believe the SE-plug isn't swelling. You sure you'll be able to fight?" Gray asked from his spot on the roof. "I'll be fine. Like I said, I've got plenty to spare. Plus, when has having no magic stopped me before?" Asta said with a smirk. "You haven't changed a bit. But what about the stuff we knock over?" "Collateral."

"If we let them play that flute, a lot of people will die!" Erza reminded. "Just a single note will put lives in danger!" "I know that more than anyone, but we still have no idea what they're after. We may be in heavy battle, so keep your guards up!" Asta told everyone. "We've got each other's backs."

Inside, Samuel noticed Happy have a thinking expression on his face. "What's with you?" He asked his fellow feline. "There was something I was supposed to say to Lucy, but I can't seem to recall it." Happy answered. "What?" The mentioned blonde asked. "Now you've got me worried! Remember!" "I'm feeling sick…" Natsu groaned with a hand over his mouth and his brow covered in sweat.

"I'm… feeling… sick…" Happy said in thought. He then pointed in the air with a look of surprise. "Is that it?!" Lucy asked. "I think he's pointing at our comrade." Samuel clarified. Lucy and Erza then looked at Natsu and exclaimed in fright at what they saw. Natsu was in the middle of trying to crawl out the window, causing Lucy and Erza to grab him. "Don't, Natsu!" Erza said. "You'll fall out!" Lucy added. "That's the idea." The pinkette weakly groaned. "Lucy… Weird. Fish. Tasty. Lucy… Weird." Happy droned in thought. "What do you mean 'weird'?!" Lucy yelled at the cat. "And how'd you get to fish?" Samuel added.

Lucy then noticed something ahead, Erza noticed and looked in her direction of sight, and widen her eyes slightly. Asta saw it and gained a determined expression, and started driving towards it. In their sights, a smoke stack rising in the middle of the town, specifically at Oshibana Station.

Once at the station, the gang looked and saw a crowd around it, and began making their way through it, the cat's flying above them. "Everyone, this area's dangerous! Please stay back!" An official called. "This station is closed for maintenance due to a derailment!" The crowding townspeople began discussing if that's true, one saying he heard it's due to terrorists. "No one is to enter the station until we can assure the safety for all passengers!"

"We're going in!" Erza said to the team. "But it's closed off." Lucy reminded. "I don't need to hear every little complaint!" Gray said. "Urk." Natsu groaned. "And quit being sick!" Gray said to the Dragon Slayer. "I can get us in." Asta said, staying on the original issue.

The seven then met with the official. "I'm Asta of the Black Bull squad, along with members of the Fairy Tail guild. What's the situation?" The ash-blonde asked. "Oh, thank goodness. Terrorists have taken over the station. We've sent in an army platoon, but they haven't returned."

"We'll take it from here. Keep the citizens out of here." The group then made their way in. "Why am I having to carry this idiot?" Lucy complained, holding Natsu over her back. "No one asked you to, you just started doing it." Asta retorted. They then made their way to the lobby, passing unconscious soldiers.

"They've been wiped out!" Happy called from the air. "What?!" Lucy screams in shock. "They took on a guild, so all the enemies were wizards. A platoon of soldiers can't take that on." Samuel clarified. "Let's hurry! The platform's this way!" Gray said, and the group continued their advance.

They then reached the top of the stairs, and saw the members of Eisenwald in front of the train they rode in. "I knew you'd come, Fairy Tail Flies." Erigor said from atop the train.

"So many." Lucy said in mild fright at the large number of dark wizards.

"So you're Erigor, then?" Erza asked. "Gotta say, without the scythe, he looks like any old dark guild wizard you see." Asta said, not as impressed as thought he'd be.

"C'mon Natsu, wake up! We need you!" Lucy said while shaking the Dragon Slayer. "Good luck. But with the train, magic-mobile, and your shaking, it's a motion sickness triple combo." Happy commented from the side. "I'm not a vehicle!" She shouted.

Kageyama then noticed Natsu and Asta. "Hey, you two." He said, causing Asta to look at him. "It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor. Get up." He said, the last part aimed at Natsu, who started to get back to normal. "I know that voice." He said slightly quietly. "It's the guy from the train." Asta confirmed.

"What are you all after? And keep in mind, what happens next will depend on your answer." Erza said, her expression becoming more serious. "We all out of work, so we gotta do something with the time on our hands." Erigor responded, causing his guildmates to laugh. He then jumped up into the air, wind swirling around him to keep him aloft.

"Still don't get it? What does any train station have?" He asked from above. "He's flying!" Lucy said in shock. "Wind Magic." Asta informed. Erigor then flew to the broadcast speaker, banging his forearm on it as he did so. "You're gonna broadcast that thing?!" Asta said in shock, the others following his outburst.

Erigor than laughed hard. "I'd say there's several hundred, no, several thousand people out there. And if I play loud, the melody of death could spread to the whole town!" He announced. "You're talking about committing mass murder!" Asta yelled at him.

"This is a purge," Erigor bagan. "Of the people who don't get that other's rights have been stolen! They spout their own rights and work to only preserve their own lives. I'm purging those fools from the world!" Erigor explained his motives. This irked Asta, however. The swordsman showed rage at the Reaper, memories flashing in his mind. "That's your plan?" He began in a low growl. "To take so many innocent lives out of spite for being banned from the guild commission?!" Asta yelled. "So, what?" Erigor said with a mocking smile. Asta growled even more as he raised his hand, releasing his power.

Asta's book began floating with a black and red aura, opened and began turning its pages, stopping at a certain page, and the hilt of a sword came through. Asta grabbed it and drew the blade from the grimoire.

In his hands was sword that was significantly smaller than Demon-Slayer, in both length and width, with black markings on the blade. The sword also has a heavily ornate hilt with a four-sided guard, a grip with a spiral design, and a sphere for the pommel.

"Wow." Lucy said, as she never heard any reports of Asta using this sword. "Demon- Dweller. That guy's words really got to him." Natsu said quietly, knowing Asta used that sword when he wanted to be quicker. Asta only glared coldly at Erigor, then spoke to his friends. "Sorry if this is rude, but you guys take the lackeys." Asta told them. "This sorry son of a bitch is mine!" he said as he raised Demon-Dweller, the black markings beginning to glow with his aura.

* * *

 **Sorry to do this to you, but this feels like a decent place to leave off. Now my updates will be sporadic, reasons were stated above, so no rushing me. Please. And have a Happy New Year**


End file.
